Broken: Book 1
by FightingDancer
Summary: Callie was cheated on by Arizona with Lauren. Now broken, She meets a abused orphan girl. She bonds with her. But of course Arizona loves the little girl too. Through the girl can they find love again? And can the little girl get through her struggles of returning to normal?
1. Chapter 1

**Callie Torres had a smile on. Yes, she was smiling even after her wife cheated on her. Why? Because smiling is a way of hiding all the pain she felt. Callie could of started balling. Or maybe even went after Lauren Boswell but she didn't. She put a smile on. It wasn't a real smile, though. **

"Hey, Torres." Miranda Bailey said. "Can you take this patient?"

Callie smiled and nodded. Bailey held out a file and quickly hurried away. Callie was confused. It was not everyday Bailey would give someone her patient. Callie shrugged it off and went to the room. She got a chill as she walked into the room. It was a young boy and Arizona was in it checking vitals.

"I-Is this your patient?" Callie asked.

Arizona looked up. She went to hug Callie but Callie moved away.

"Yes. He's my and Bailey's patient." Arizona said gravely.

"Oh well, Bailey gave me this patient but I'm sure Karev or Shepherd will take it." Callie left fast.

'Why me?' Callie thought. 'What did I do?'

"Karev!" Callie said. Alex turned.

"Yes, Cal?" Alex Karev said.

"Will you take this patient?" Callie asked sweety.

"I'm kind of busy." Alex replied.

"Alex! You will take this patient!" Callie said giving him a glare.

Alex nodded and took the file. Callie smirked and walked away. Her pager went off. She quickly ran outside. A ambulance was unloading a person on a gurney.

"Unidentified girl. Around the age of 5 with around 6 broken ribs. I'm not sure if she's got internal bleeding. She's got several minor cuts and 2nd degree burns are present on her hands and 3rd degree burns on her legs." A paramedic said removing the gurney from the ambulance. Callie looked at the girl. Her eyes were open. They were a jade green and she had short dark brown, almost black, hair. She had a scared look in her eyes.

"Hi, sweetheart. I'm Dr. Torres. Can you talk?" Callie asked as they pushed her to a room.

"Y-Yes..." The girl said.

"What's your name?" Callie asked.

"Jaelyn." The little girl responded.

"Ok, Jaelyn. What happened to you?" Callie asked.

"She hurt me. She burned me. Don't hurt me, please!" They girl cried out.

"I won't! I won't, sweetheart." Callie said.

Blood shot of the girl's mouth and her eyes rolled back in her head. Callie immediately got ready.

"What's happened?" Christina asked.

"Broken ribs, internal bleeding, and burns. Lots and lots of burns." Callie answered.

"Great." Christina replied.

They quickly got scrubbed in.

Callie and Christina started the girl's surgery.

"It looks like the bleeding is coming from her stomach." Christina noted.

Blood gushed from the wound. Callie immediately started stopping the bleeding. Once stopped, Christina started to fix it. Then blood gushed from another place. It was from a large cut on her abdomen.

"God, what happen to this kid?" Christina said.

"I wish I knew." Callie said to herself.

"Her vital's are dropping." Christina muttered.

"No! No!" Callie yelled as the line went flat. "No!"

"Calm down!" Christina said. "Come on...Live!"

Jaelyn's heart started beating again. They stopped the bleeding and sowed up the cut. Christina sealed her up.

Later that day Callie was checking on Jaelyn.

"Are you, ok?" She asked the now awake girl.

"H-Hi, Dr. Torres!" smiled Jaelyn.

"It's nice to see you up. Can you answer some questions?" Callie said.

Jaelyn nodded.

"What's you last name?" Callie asked. "Who hurt you?"

"I-I don't have a last name...Mrs. Sarah hurt me. She is v-very mean." Jaelyn had tears streaming down her face.

Callie pulled the girl into a hug.

"It's ok...No one will ever hurt you again." Callie soothed.

Callie made the girl feel better. And unknowingly soothed herself. The girl's presence seemed right. It was like she was meant to be in Callie's arms. Jaelyn fell asleep in Callie's arms. And Callie didn't have the heart to move her.

_Is it good? Should I keep writing it? Review me the answer! Please! _


	2. Chapter 2

**Meredith Grey walked into the room of Jaelyn. She briefly wondered why there was no last name. Meredith saw Callie holding a little girl. **

"Callie!" Meredith said getting the other woman's attention.

"Shh. Don't wake her up." Callie said.

"I won't. Arizona said to remind you, it's your day you pick up Sophia." Meredith reminded.

"Shit!" Callie said.

Callie had left the apartment with Sophia. But she allowed Arizona a day or two with her daughter. But of course she had forgot it was her day.

"Hey, Jaelyn. Can I move?" She asked the now awake girl.

Jaelyn nodded. Callie careful moved and laid Jaelyn's head on the pillow.

Jaelyn's jade eyes slowly turned to Meredith. She eyes widen ten fold.

"M-Mrs. S-Sarah..." She whimpered.

"No! No! Jaelyn, This is my friend and a excellent doctor. Her name is Meredith Grey." Callie said.

"Hi, sweetie." Meredith said giving her a smile.

"H-Hi, Meredith." Jaelyn said.

Meredith smiled.

"You go and I'll help with her, ok?" Meredith suggested.

Callie nodded. She quickly turned and left.

"Dr. Torres! Dr. Torres!" Jaelyn panicked.

"She went to pick up her daughter from day care." Meredith said.

"Day care?" Jaelyn wondered.

"It's where small kids go to have fun and be safe when the parents are at work." Meredith said.

"Do you have anyone at day care?" Jaelyn questioned.

"Yes, my daughter Zola. But my husband is picking her up." Meredith replied.

Jaelyn sat there and nodded. Then her stomach growled.

"Someone sounds hungry." Meredith teased lightly.

"I-I am..." Jaelyn said her eyes looking down.

Meredith looked at where the smaller girl's eyes were. Her stomach. It was very thin. But you couldn't see her ribs.

"How many times were you fed a day?" Meredith asked.

"Um...one. Sometimes if I'm bad none at all!" Jaelyn said.

Meredith sat there angrily. How could someone not feed a child? Obviously she went through some kind of abuse. But to go a far as almost killing a 5 year old. It pissed Meredith off.

"Well how about I get you some food?" Meredith grinned, hiding her anger.

"No! No yucky hospital food! It's yucky!" Jaelyn yelled out.

Meredith laughed at the small girl. Through all she's been through, she kept her defiance. Meredith liked this girl.

"Ok, how about I call Derek and I'll have him bring you a happy meal?" Meredith offered.

"Ok! I dunno what a happy meal is, though." Jaelyn grinned.

"Well you'll like it. I got to go. I'll have one of my friends come and watch you, ok?" Meredith said as her pager went off.

She left and saw Arizona.

"Arizona, go to that room and watch that little girl. Derek is coming with food for her." Meredith said texting Derek.

"Ok?" Arizona said.

Meredith rushed off leaving Arizona to wonder who she was watching.


	3. Chapter 3

**Arizona walked into the room. **

"Are you Meredith's friend?" A small girl asked.

"I am. I'm Arizona Robbins. And you are?" Arizona asked.

"I'm Jaelyn. Is my happy meal here yet?" Jaelyn asked innocently.

"No, but I'm sure Derek will be here soon. "Arizona said.

"Oh. Sing with me, please!" Jaelyn's eyes lit up.

"Ok. You start." Arizona said.

"London Bridge is falling down,

Falling down , falling down,

London Bridge is falling down,

My fair lady. " The small girl sang.

"Where did you learn that?" asked Arizona.

"Mrs. Sarah never let me out. She would bring me books to occupy me so I wouldn't cry and she wouldn't have to hit me. I read it in a book." Jaelyn said.

Arizona stared. This girl was five and talked as if she was at least thirteen or fourteen. She was amazing. Absolutely amazing.

"That can be our song!" Jaelyn giggled.

"Yes, our song." Arizona agreed.

Derek came in with Zola.

"Did someone order a happy meal?" He said holding it out.

"Thanks Derek." Jaelyn said.

"How did she know my name?" Derek asked.

"I heard Meredith said Derek was bringing the happy meal and that she had a baby. You have both." Jaelyn said.

"How old is she?" Derek said.

"She's five years old." Arizona said.

"Mrs. Arizona, can I have some help?" Jaelyn said looking at her bandaged hands.

Derek's phone went off and he turned and left.

"Of course, I'll help you." Arizona said picking up a chicken nugget.

Jaelyn ate it. This went on till all the food was gone.

"Hey what's that." Jaelyn asked looking at the thing in the plastic.

Arizona opened it to reveal a Winx Club toy. It was plastic and small.

"Oh! That's so cool! I've never had a toy before!" Jaelyn smiled.

Arizona's heart shattered. A child who never had a toy before. A child who barely ate and was abused. This was a strong child. A very strong child.

"One day I want a doll." Jaelyn said.

"I'll get you one." Arizona promised.

"Thank you." Jaelyn replied.

They sat there in silence. Arizona seemed soothed by Jaelyn's present.

"It's ok to cry." Jaelyn said.

"What?" Arizona asked.

"You can cry. I used to all the time. You did something bad and feel bad, right?" Jaelyn said.

"How did you know that?" Arizona said.

"You seemed hurt. I saw it in your eyes. You can cry." Jaelyn replied.

Arizona felt tears well up in her eyes. They slowly started falling.

"C-Callie hates me." Arizona sobbed.

Jaelyn stroked her hair the best she could.

"It's ok. Crying doesn't make you weak. It means you were strong for too long." Jaelyn said.

Tears dripped from Arizona's eyes. All her emotions were pouring out. Jaelyn said nothing as she held the older woman. She didn't whine or complain. She just let her cry. She ignored the pain in her legs. She said nothing. Then she smiled and shut her eyes. Eager to sleep and wake up to a life away from her old tormentors.

_A/N: Where are more of my reviews?_


	4. Chapter 4

**Arizona wiped her tears and looked at the sleeping girl. Her eyes slowly opened. **

"Mrs. Arizona, Are you sad?" Jaelyn asked.

"I suppose, but it's not your problem." Arizona said.

Jaelyn looked at her smiling.

"Just say sorry to her and everyone will be happy. If you really sorry get her candy. Candy is amazing!" Jaelyn said never losing her grin.

Arizona smiled.

"I'm not sure if it works that way." Arizona said.

Meredith stuck her head in.

"Thank you for watching her. I had a important surgery." Meredith said.

"No problem." Arizona said.

Meredith smiled at the little girl and Arizona left.

"Callie is going to be back at any moment. Do you need anything?" Meredith asked kindly.

Jaelyn shook her head. Then her eyes widen and she looked down.

"My l-legs hurt." Jaelyn said. Her eyes rolled back in her head and the monitor started flat lining. Blood shot out of her mouth.

Meredith started CPR as Calling ran in.

"What the hell happened?" Callie asked.

"I'm not sure myself." Meredith said.

"Christina's in surgery. Your going to help me." Callie said.

The girl's pulse came back.

"Thank god." Callie muttered.

The girl was rushed into surgery. Callie and Meredith were looking at the wounds, Christina had sowed up, and noticed one was a wound was open.

"What? We never saw that." Callie said.

"Just seal it up and we can do a x-ray. Maybe we missed something." Meredith suggested.

"I guess." Callie said carefully sowing up the open and bleeding wound.

Meredith and Callie waited as the x-ray was taken. They took it to the x-ray room. They looked at it.

"Look. What is that?" Meredith asked.

"Is that...Is it glass?" Callie asked.

"It look like shards of glass in he stomach." Meredith concluded.

"Why the hell would she have glass in her stomach?" Callie said.

"She's up. We should ask." Meredith said.

They quickly went to Jaelyn's room.

"Jaelyn?" Callie entered.

"Yes, Dr. Torres?" Jaelyn smiled.

"Sweetie, we need to ask you a few things." Meredith entered.

"Ok." Jaelyn nodded.

"Jae, we found glass in your stomach. Can you tell us why there is?" asked Callie.

"Mrs. Sarah, she wouldn't let us eat. Well she let those mean kids eat. But she would give us a bowl of glass and told us to eat it if we were hungry. So I ate it." Jaelyn replied.

Meredith gasped. Callie was close to crying. Jaelyn looked content. She wasn't sad or scared of telling her story.

"My legs hurt." Jaelyn said.

"I'll get a nurse to give you pain medicine." Callie said.

"Sweetie, on day a police is going to come and ask you questions. Are you ok with that?" asked Meredith.

"Ok. Meredith, can you bring me a book, please." Jaelyn asked.

"Of course, what kind?" Meredith asked.

"A doctor book! I wanna be a doctor who helps babies when I grow up!" Jaelyn said with sparkling eyes.

Callie got a smile. She and Meredith shared a grin.

"I'll get you a book." Meredith promised.

"I have a friend who will gladly come and talk to you. He's a doctor go treats babies. Would you like that?" Callie suggested.

Jaelyn's eyes lit up.

"Yes!" Jaelyn said.

"Meredith, wait with her, please. I'll be right back." Callie said.

Meredith laughed.

"Alex is in the conference room hiding from Jackson!" Meredith said.


	5. Chapter 5

**Callie ran towards Alex. **

"Alex!" Callie yelled.

"I'm not taking anymore patients! And be quiet. I don't want Jackson finding me." Alex said.

"You coming to talk to a kid who want to be a doctor like you. If you don't come I'll skin you alive." Callie smiled.

"Ok! Ok! Just hide me!" Alex said.

Callie nodded and led him to Jaelyn's room. Jaelyn grinned as they came in.

"Meredith left. Who's that?" asked Jaelyn.

"This is Alex Karev." Callie introduced.

"Hi! I'm Jaelyn!" Jaelyn said to Alex.

Alex grinned.

"Well you two have fun because I have a long surgery and Alex gets to watch you!" Callie said.

Callie walked out.

"Wait! You can't dump a kid on me!" Alex shouted as a door slammed.

Jaelyn started to giggle.

"Hey! You guys planned this!" Alex said.

Jaelyn nodded. And she looked at Alex's scrubs.

"I wish I had cool scrubs." Jaelyn said.

Alex looked at her and immediately got attached.

"Well how about I give you a tour?" Alex asked.

"Oh yes! Yes! Yes!" Jaelyn yelled.

Alex got a wheel chair and helped Jaelyn in it.

"Oh! Can we get a donut?" Jaelyn asked.

"I don't know." Alex said.

"Your a idiot." Jaelyn said.

"Oh be quiet! I am not!" Alex glared.

"Can we go to the nursery?" Jaelyn asked.

Alex pushed her towards the nursery. As soon as they were their he wheeled her to the window. She looked at all the babies. A new mother was in there holding her baby.

"I don't remember my mommy. I like seeing little babies. They all have mommies." Jaelyn said.

Jaelyn had tears in her eyes.

"Alex, will you be my friend? I don't have one of those either." Jaelyn asked.

"Sure, kid. Now I thought you said you wanted scrubs and a donut?" Alex said.

Jaelyn nodded and wiped her tears. She waved at the kids.

Alex took her to the cafeteria. He bought her a donut.

"Oh! Yay! Donut!" squealed Jaelyn.

Alex had to help her eat it. She couldn't hold it with the bandages.

"Now, kid. We need to get you some scrubs." Alex said.

He got her some scrubs and realized they were way too big.

"I can't wear those." Jaelyn said.

"I can see that." Alex said.

He looked around. He got some scissors and a needle. He got thread.

"Alex, isn't the needle and thread for sowing up a body?" Jaelyn asked.

"Yes, but it's all we have." Alex said.

He looked at her and started snipping the scrubs, he made them smaller. He sowed it together and handed it to her.

"I-I can't put it on by myself." Jaelyn blushed.

Alex found Jo.

"Help her dress." ordered Alex.

"Ok." Jo took her to a restroom and helped her change into her scrubs.

"Alex, can you change my bandages so I can move my hands?" Jaelyn asked innocently.

"Ok, kid." Alex said getting bandages.

"I'm not a kid, stupid head!" Jaelyn said.

"I'm not stupid!" Alex said wrapping her one hand.

"Ow! That hurt!" Jaelyn glared.

"I barely touched you!" Alex said.

Once Alex was done he pushed her past a room. Jaelyn looked in. A black man was sitting there with a fake chest cutting in to it.

"Can we go in?" Jaelyn asked.

"I guess." Alex replied.

"Oh! Hello, ." the man said.

"Hello, Ross." Alex said.

Ross turned to the girl in the wheel chair.

"Who's this?" Ross asked.

"This is Jaelyn. Jaelyn, this is Ross." Alex said.

"Hi, Mr. Ross! What are you going?" Jaelyn said looking at the fake chest.

"I'm practicing for a important surgery I get to do but I keep messing up." Ross said.

"May I try?" Jaelyn asked.

"Your just a kid." Alex said.

"Please! I just wanna try!" Jaelyn said.

"Ross, get her a scalpel." Alex ordered.

Jaelyn looked at the uncut fake chest in front of her. All she has to do it cut it and removed the liver and replace it. Simply, right? Well not for a five year old. She made a perfect cut and quickly set to work getting the liver. She replaced it and fixed it. Using a needle she sowed up her first cut.

"Oh my god." Ross said.

"How did you freaking do that?" Alex said.

"It was easy." Jaelyn said.

"I-I can't believe she could do that." Ross said and he ran to tell everyone.

Alex got a camera and took a picture of her fake chest and her in her scrubs.

"I'm so posting this everywhere in here." Alex said.

Jaelyn yawned.

"Stupid, I'm tired." She said.

"Well I guess it's time to go to your room." Alex said.

Jaelyn fell asleep. Alex tucked her in and a nurse came to give her pain medicine. Alex briefly wondered how this girl got everyone attatched to her already. He shook his head to relieve him of those thoughts. That's a thought for later before he goes to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**The next morning Jaelyn woke up to find out her scrubs had been changed into a gown. Callie walked in.**

"Jae, have a nice day with Alex, yesterday?" Callie asked.

"Yeah! Stupid head is awesome!" Jaelyn said.

"Stupid head?" Callie laughed.

"Yep! He's very stupid." Jaelyn said.

"Well, I heard you did a practice surgery and did better than a intern. Good job. I see a little surgeon in our future. " Callie said.

"It is my other dream." Jaelyn said.

"Good. Now we scheduled a surgery for today. We're going to get the glass out of your stomach before it does too much damage." Callie said.

"Is Meredith gonna do the surgery with you?" Jaelyn asked.

"No. She's at home with her new baby. It's her day off." smiled Callie.

"Oh. Then who will help?" Jaelyn tilted her head.

"Alex, he insisted. Meredith asked me to give you this." Callie said giving Jaelyn a book.

It was a kid book about doctors helping people. Nothing special but Jaelyn loved it. Arizona walked in.

"Hey, Jaelyn." Arizona said.

Her eyes turned to Callie. Her heart raced.

"Mrs. Arizona!" Jaelyn said.

"I-I brought you this. The toy store was out of dolls." Arizona said, trying to ignore Callie.

Jaelyn took the teddy bear.

"It's so adorable! I'm going to have to name him!" Jaelyn said.

"What's his name?" Callie asked.

"Sloan! I'm naming the bear Sloan!" Jaelyn said happily.

"That's a nice name." Callie said.

"You look sad." Arizona said.

"It's just I thought of Mark." Callie said.

"I'm sorry. I'll rename him. You look sad over his name." Jaelyn said

"No. It's fine. I think Sloan is a nice name." Callie said.

Arizona hugged Jaelyn and left. Callie looked at where Arizona had just been.

"Can I have a donut?" Jaelyn wondered.

"No food before surgery. I'll get you one after." Callie walked out.

Jaelyn hugged Sloan and started to read her book.

"They love each other." Jaelyn said to Sloan. "I'm going to get them together, again."

Sloan just stared back with his button eyes. Well toys can't talk anyway.

Jaelyn sat there talking to Sloan. Telling the bear stories and waiting for her surgery.

"Do you think my legs will stop hurting, Sloan? I hope so. Alex said that one day they'll fix 'em so good that I won't know they were ever burned." Jaelyn said.

"Hey, kid." Alex said.

"Hey, stupid." Jaelyn smiled.

"For the last time, I am not stupid!" Alex said.

"Lying is bad." Jaelyn scolded.

"Didn't anyone teach you manners?" Alex asked.

"Someone most likely did, but I wasn't listening." Jaelyn said holding the bear closer.

"Cute bear. What's its name?" Alex said grinning.

"Sloan! He's the best bear ever. Alex could you make him some scrubs too?" Jaelyn said batting her eyes.

"I'll see what I can do. Now I'm going to give you some medicine to make you sleepy for your surgery, ok?" Alex said.

"Ok, stupid." whispered Jaelyn.

Within minutes the girl was asleep. Alex took her to the OR and he scrubbed in.

"Now, let's just cut there." Callie muttered.

Blood gushed from the incision.

"We need some suction." Alex said.

"Ok now we removed the glass." Callie said.

She carefully removed a piece.

"How did she swollow this?" Alex wondered.

"People can do amazing things." Callie replied.

"Yeah. How does such a sweet girl have such a crappy life?" Alex said removing another piece.

"I don't know. This girl's been through hell and is still smiling. She's one amazing kid." Callie said.

"That she is. Christmas is coming up. I wonder how many doctors have been charmed by her? They are obviously going to get her something." Alex said.

"I'm not sure. I bet Kepner will." Callie replied.

"Christina, Meredith, and Arizona. Plus if Meredith is getting her something so will Derek. And I know you and me will." Alex said carefully getting a piece out.

"She'll have a good Christmas." Callie said ignoring when he said Arizona.

"I think that's the last piece." Alex said.

That's when her vitals dropped.

"What the hell?" Callie said.

"There!" Alex said.

A shard of glass had cut into her stomach.

Alex got it out and worked on sucking the blood up.

Callie sowed the wound and sealed her up.

Almost two hours later Jaelyn woke up. Callie and Alex were there.

"Hey, how you feeling?" Callie asked.

"Like stupid head over there hit me with a hammer." Jaelyn said smiling at Alex.

"Well that feeling will go away. Now I promised you a donut and here you are." Callie said.

"Thank you. Where's Sloan?" Jaelyn said looking for her bear.

"Here he is." Alex said giving her a bear in small bear sized scrubs.

"Now I can call him Dr. Sloan!" Jaelyn squealed.

"Yes, you can." smiled Callie.

"Stupid head. Can you teach me to sow?" asked Jaelyn.

"No." Alex blushed.

"You can sow?" Callie said.

"Yeah! He can! He made me and Dr. Sloan scrubs! He cut them and sowed them together so they were smaller!" Jaelyn said.

Jaelyn looked around drowsily. She ate her donut before falling asleep with her bear.

_A/N: 3 reviews for this chapter and I'll update. _


	7. Chapter 7

**"Stop!" Jaelyn shot up. **

Tears ran down her face. Alex came in running.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

"I h-had a bad dream." Jaelyn said.

"Do you want to talk about it?" suggested Alex.

"N-No." Jaelyn said crying.

Alex sat beside her and was thinking.

"Have you ever been to Chuck E. Cheese?" Alex asked.

"Nu-uh." Jaelyn replied.

"Have you ever broke out of a hospital?" Alex asked.

Jaelyn shook her head.

"Well, kid. Your about to." Alex said getting a wheel chair.

"Wait! What am I going to wear?" Jaelyn wondered.

"Let's see here. I got it!" Alex ran out.

Alex quickly found Jo.

"I need your help." Alex said.

"With what?" Jo asked.

"We busting a kid out. I need you to dress her in her scrubs. Later we're going to a store an getting her clothes. I need you to dress her then, too." Alex explained.

"Why are we busting her out?" asked Jo.

"Because she had a nightmare and has never been to Chuck E. Cheese." Alex said.

Jo nodded.

"Let's go!" Jo said.

They race off to Jaelyn's room.

"Ooh! She so pretty. What's she doing with you, stupid head?" Jaelyn asked.

"I like her." Jo laughed.

"Oh shut up!" Alex said handing Jo the scrubs.

Jo quickly changed her. Alex put her in the wheel chair.

"Let's go!" Alex said.

"Wait! Sloan!" Jaelyn yelled.

Jo threw her the bear.

"Leggo!" Jaelyn said.

They ran out of the hospital.

"Freedom!" Jaelyn said.

Jo and Alex loaded her into the car.

"Are you two a couple? You look so cute together. And that's hard because stupid head is ugly." Jaelyn asked as the car started moving.

"I-I guess." Jo blushed.

Jaelyn laughed before hugging her bear.

They quickly got to a store. Jo ran in with Jaelyn.

"I want those!" Jaelyn said.

"Really?" Jo asked.

"Yeah!" Jaelyn said.

She looked around and saw doll clothes big enough for her bear.

"We need to get Sloan clothes, too!" Jaelyn announced.

Jo smiled and pushed her towards the isle with the clothes.

"Ooh! I think Sloan likes those!" Jaelyn said.

Jo got a outfit for Sloan. It was blue pants with a red shirt with a blue jacket. Jo bought the stuff and took Jaelyn into the bathroom to change her. They soon went back to the car.

Jaelyn was wearing a black t-shirt with a army jacket. Her pants wear army print and matched her jacket. Jo had put her short hair into a small pony.

"That was fast." Alex said.

"She doesn't like shopping." Jo replied.

"I wanna go to Chuck E. Cheese!" Jaelyn repeated again and again.

She looked at the white stuff falling to the ground.

"What's that?" Jaelyn asked.

"You mean the snow?" Alex said.

"Is the white stuff snow?" Jaelyn asked.

"Yes, have you never seen snow before?" asked Jo.

"No, never." Jaelyn said.

Alex pulled into the parking lot. Jo put Jaelyn into the wheel chair. They rolled her in.

"Do you want to eat or play first?" Alex asked.

Jaelyn's stomach growled.

"Eat!" Jaelyn said.

Alex got them pizza.

"Why did Callie and Arizona break up?" Jaelyn asked munching on her pizza.

"Well, I'm not sure you will understand. But Arizona was with someone else and Callie got sad and mad." Alex said trying to explain it.

" Oh. So Arizona just needs to apologize." Jaelyn said giving pizza to Sloan.

"I'm not sure life works that way." Jo said.

"Life isn't all about sadness and hate. Sometimes sorry works." Jaelyn glared.

"Ok, who wants to play games?" Alex said getting tokens.

"Me! Me!" Jaelyn shouted.

Alex took her to a wack a mole like game. He put in the coins and Jaelyn giggled. She hit the pop ups and got a good bit of tickets.

"That was fun" squealed Jaelyn.

"Here." Jo pushed her to a skee ball game.

"I can try to play." Jaelyn said.

She threw the balls and earned some tickets. Then they pushed her to a basket ball game. It was timed so all of them grabbed balls. They got a lot of tickets.

" I wanna go there!" Jaelyn said.

They pushed her to a spinning wheel game. Jaelyn pushed the button and got 25 tickets.

Finally they went to the game where you got inside the box and tried catching tickets. Jaelyn had Alex get in it. He came out with 100 tickets.

" Yay! Let's go cash them in!" squealed Jaelyn.

They walked over to the prizes. A woman took her prizes.

"I want the Chuck E. Cheese frisbee!" Jaelyn pointed.

The woman handed it to her.

"You have 100 more tickets." The woman said.

" I want that!" Jaelyn pointed to the prize everyone was ignoring.

It was a doll. It had long dark hair and brown button eyes. The woman handed it to her.

"Wow! I'm naming her Lexi!" Jaelyn said.

Jaelyn had a feeling ,as the rode back to the hospital, Lexi and Sloan were more than just dolls. When they arrived Jo left and Alex snuck Jaelyn back.

"Karev! Where have you been?" Callie asked.

She had been waiting on Jaelyn's bed for them.

"Run! Run! Run, Stupid!" Jaelyn yelled as Callie sprinted after them.

What a fun time.


	8. Chapter 8

**"Your so pretty." Jaelyn said in a manly voice. **

"Why thank you." She said in a high voice.

She was voicing what her toys were saying to each other. She made the doll and the bear hug.

"Hey, sweetie." Callie said.

"Hi, Callie!" Jaelyn said.

She knew Alex wasn't here.

"I-I feel sick. Can you get Alex or Arizona?" Jaelyn said as she made tears come to her eyes.

Callie looked concerned. She nodded and left.

Callie ran around until she found a nurse.

"Do you know where Alex Karev is?" Callie questioned the nurse.

"He's out today. I'm sorry." The nurse said walking away.

Callie cursed under her breath. She walked towards where she knew Arizona was.

"Dr. Robbins, may I have a word with you?" Callie asked.

"Ok? What's wrong?" Arizona asked.

She quickly looked down. She couldn't look into Callie's eyes without having a urge to hug or kiss her.

"Jaelyn's sick and requested you." Callie said harshly.

Callie wasn't over the whole Arizona cheating thing. As sad as she was, she was still angry.

Jaelyn was grinning.

"This is gonna be great! They'll be happy again." Jaelyn whispered to her toys.

Callie and Arizona came running. Jaelyn put on her best sick face.

"Arizona! I don't feel good!" Jaelyn said.

Arizona noted how Jaelyn didn't call her Mrs.

"What wrong?" Arizona asked concerned.

"I feel bad. Really bad." Jaelyn laid down.

Arizona checked her temperature.

"You do a slight fever." Arizona said.

"Callie, can you get me a drink?" Jaelyn said.

Callie turned and walked out.

"Do you feel nauseous?" Arizona asked.

Jaelyn nodded and laughed in her head. Oh how she was such a good actress.

"That's not good. Let's go outside. It's better if you have cold air for nausea." Arizona said.

She got a wheelchair. Callie came in with a power was red.

"I took that from a intern." Callie said to Jaelyn, who giggled, and ran her hand down her hair.

Arizona helped Jaelyn into the wheel chair. Her hand brushed Callie's and she felt sparks. Callie felt them, too. Arizona pushed Jaelyn outside with Callie trailing behind them. It was snowing slightly.

"It's so pretty." Jaelyn remarked.

"It is." Callie said looking at Arizona.

"Do you feel better?" asked Arizona.

"I do." Jaelyn said.

"I'll bring you something for your nausea." Arizona stated.

Jaelyn nodded. She was pushed back to her room. As she was helped into her bed she noticed where Arizona and Callie were standing. She smirked before sticking her leg out. Arizona tripped and fell onto of Callie. Their lips met. Callie and Arizona were frozen. Their was no sparks, no Atom bombs were going off. Callie realized she longed for this feeling. Arizona realized she did too. Jaelyn's eyes were lit up.

"I...I..." Arizona said getting up.

Callie got up.

"I...I'll see you later.." Arizona said rushing off.

Jaelyn looked sad. Her plan was fool proof.

"Callie, what's Christmas?" Jaelyn asked avoiding the subject of Arizona.

"It's very special." Callie said telling her the story of baby Jesus.

A while later Jaelyn was thinking of Santa and Jesus. Callie had another patient so she was alone. She got on the ground and winced. She put her bandaged hands together. Alex walked in and stayed silent when h saw this.

"Hi. I'm Jaelyn. I guess you Jesus or God. I'm not sure which I'm speaking to. I need your help. I want Callie and Arizona back together. I don't know why but I think they should be together. Also if it's not to much trouble can you find me a family? I really want one. Hopefully Callie and Arizona is in it. Thank you." Jaelyn prayed.

Alex finally made his presences known.

"Jaelyn, are you ok?" Alex asked.

He swore to himself when he heard the prayer, he would help her get them back together.

"Yes, stupid head! Where have you been?" Jaelyn pondered.

Alex came over and grabbed her sides. He lifted her gently up an set her on her bed. She grabbed Sloan and Lexi.

"I am not stupid. And I was at the dentist." Alex said.

"Oh...Do you think Jesus heard what I said? " Jaelyn asked.

"I think he did, kid." Alex told her.

"Good." Jaelyn drank her power aid.

"So are you excited for Christmas?" Alex said.

"Yeah! It'll be my first Christmas ever!" Jaelyn said with sparkling eyes.

"Your first?" Alex said.

"Yeah!" Jaelyn replied.

"Then I'll get you a extra special gift." Alex said.

"Read me a story." Jaelyn demanded.

"I don't have any books." Alex said.

Jaelyn pointed to a pile of books Meredith would bring her. Alex picked up a random one.

"Ok. Once upon a time there was girl. She was very beautiful. But her step mother and step sisters were very mean..." Alex said.

He read her Cinderella.

"Stupid head, where is my happy ending?" asked Jaelyn.

"You'll get it." Alex replied.

"Why didn't Cinderella just get a job as a maid if she could clean. She could have left a long time ago." Jaelyn said.

"I don't know." Alex said.

"She isn't as smart as me." Jaelyn concluded.

Christina walked in.

"I need to change her bandages." Christina stated.

Alex nodded.

"In other words get out." Christina said.

"Oh." Alex turned and left.

Christina and Jaelyn laughed.

"What did you do today? Callie wasn't normal." Christina said.

"I tripped Arizona and they kissed." Jaelyn said.

Christina high fived her.

"Good job. It's pretty funny for me. They are stuttering and keeping running into stuff." Christina laughed.

"I know. But they'll be together again!" Jaelyn said with determination.

Christina didn't doubt that. This girl had her ways.

A/N: Sooo sorry! I'm sick! But to make up for not updating for a few days, I'm updating 3 times today! Promise!


	9. Chapter 9

**"No! No! No!" Jaelyn screamed as Alex tried to convince her. **

"I'm not talking to the police!" Jaelyn yelled.

"They'll find out who the one who hurt you is and make them pay. But they need you to talk." Miranda Bailey stated.

"Don't care!" Jaelyn said.

"Oh come on! All you have to do is answer some questions." Christina said.

"No!" Jaelyn hit her with Sloan.

Christina glared.

"Just answer them and we'll get you cookies." Owen Hunt tried.

"No!" She hit him with Lexi.

"Please. It'll be fine." Meredith said.

"Come on." Derek encouraged.

"No!" Jaelyn said throwing Sloan and Lexi.

"It's ok. Just do it." Richard Webber stated.

All of the doctors were in there trying to convince her.

"No! You are mean!" Jaelyn said.

"Come on!" Jo tried.

"Nu-uh!" Jaelyn glared.

"It'll be fine. I'll be there." Callie said.

"Please, Jae." Arizona said.

"No!" Jaelyn said.

Her toys were in the hands of Meredith so when Alex got closer she had nothing to throw.

"It's ok, Jae. It's ok." Alex cooed.

He sat on the bed and smiled. Jaelyn couldn't really move her legs to kick him and her hands hurt. She slammed her head into his face. Blood gushed from his nose and he let out a cry of pain.

"You little..." Alex cried.

April Kepner took him out.

"Ok! Let's go!" Jaelyn grinned.

"Ok." Callie had everyone leave and let in the police officer.

"Hi, Jaelyn. I'm Officer Henderson but you can call me Michael." The man said.

"Hi, Michael." replied Jaelyn.

"I'm just going to ask a few questions, alright." Michael said.

"Ok." Jaelyn replied.

"What is the name of the one who gave you glass?" He asked.

Jaelyn grabbed Callie's hand.

"M-Mrs. Sarah." Jaelyn said.

Michael wrote it down.

"Do you remember any details of where you were kept." He asked. "How many of them were there?"

"It had small rooms. And sometimes you heard cars...or sometimes people. When you heard people, one of us left. There was like 30 of us." Jaelyn replied.

"I see. Anything else?" Michael said writing down the information.

"M-Mrs. Sarah talked a-about us getting adopted. Whatever that means." Jaelyn said.

"Mrs. Sarah?" Another officer said coming in.

"Do you know something, Johnny?" Michael asked.

"Yeah. My sister adopted a little girl from Love orphanage. It is run by Sarah Davis." The man,Johnny, said.

"I'll have to check into that. Did the girl have bruises?" Michael asked.

"Yes, she had lots but we were told she was bullied by other girls." Johnny replied.

"Hm. I'll need to investigate that orphanage. I'll also need to interview your niece." Michael said.

Johnny nodded and the two men left.

Alex came in with his white doctor coat bloody. His nose was bandaged.

"You broke my nose." Alex stated.

"Well you came too close, Stupid!" Jaelyn protested.

"Nah! You did that on purpose, brat!"Alex said.

"I know. I did, ugly!" Jaelyn said happily.

"Well you won't be getting these!" Alex said holding Sloan and Lexi.

"Give me them!" screamed Jaelyn.

Jo walked up behind Alex and hit him.

He dropped the toys and she caught them. She handed her the toys.

"Oh! Thank you! Thank you, Jo-Jo!" Jaelyn said giving her a hug.

"No problem." Jo said giving her a odd look for the nickname.

"Will you be my older sister?" Jaelyn asked out of the blue.

"I-I suppose I can be." Jo said.

Jaelyn squealed happily. Her prayer was working. She was slowly getting her family.


	10. Chapter 10

**"No." Callie said. **

"But it's almost Christmas and I have gifts to get!" Jaelyn said.

"I can not sneak you out of the hospital." Callie said.

"Stupid head did and he's stupid! Your smart! You can!" Jaelyn yelled.

"Fine." Callie said getting a grin.

"Yay! Let's go!" Jaelyn said excitedly.

Callie quickly got a wheel chair. She helped her in.

"You ready?" Callie said.

"Yeah! Wait, I have no money." Jaelyn said.

"I can solve that problem." Callie said as she pushed her towards Alex.

"Distract him." whispered Callie.

"Hey, stupid!" Jaelyn said.

"Huh? Oh, what's up, kid?" Alex said.

"I'm not a kid!" Jaelyn said purposely trying to start a argument.

"Are too!" Alex said.

"Are not!" Jaelyn said.

Callie slipped behind Alex as he argued with Jaelyn. She slipped her hand into his pocket without hin knowing. She took his wallet.

"I have to get back to her room." Callie said walking away with her.

Alex wondered why they even came.

Callie quickly went to April Kepner.

She did the same. Jaelyn argued and Callie took the wallet. Soon they were at the mall.

Callie wheeled her to a small shop. Jaelyn carefully looked around. Her eyes widen. She grabbed two things. She gave them to Callie. Callie raised a eyebrow but said nothing.

A while later Callie was kicked out of another store so Jaelyn could get her gifts. She found it. It was a small box painted elegantly. When it opened two women were holding hands dancing as soft music played. The music was London Bridge is falling down. And there was two children under the two women.

This would be Arizona's gift, Jaelyn decided. She looked around. Callie needed a gift. That's when she saw it. A necklace. It was pure gold with a heart. The heart had a C,which was made of diamonds, on it. It was perfect. She wheeled herself towards the clerk. She bought the stuff.

"Do you want them wrapped." the man asked.

"Yes, please!" Jaelyn said happily.

The man wrapped them and wrote the names on them as Jaelyn said them.

"Thank you!" Jaelyn said after paying the man.

Callie took her back to the hospital.

"Callie, can you wrap these?" Jaelyn asked as she and Callie walked to the room.

She gasped as they went in. Arizona, Christina, and Alex were standing there. But behind them was a white Christmas tree with multi colored lights on it. It had ornaments and no star at the top.

"We thought you would like this." Arizona grinned.

"They promised me their lunches to help." Christina said.

"I thought you would appreciate it. Now give me my wallet." Alex said.

Jaelyn threw him the empty wallet. Alex pouted.

"Thank you!" Jaelyn said.

Callie lifted Jaelyn up. And gave her a star.

"Put the star at the top." Callie said.

Jaelyn slowly put it on there. Christina clapped.

"Good job. Blah, Blah, Blah... I have a patient." Christina left.

"Bye, I have to go, Jae." Arizona kissed her head.

Alex patted her head and walked out.

Callie wrapped the presents and put them under the tree in Jaelyn's room. Jaelyn fell asleep happy that night.

A/N: Ok..u all may wanna know what Jae got everyone...well in a later chapter you'll find out in the Christmas special chapter...


	11. Chapter 11

**The staff of Grey and Sloan Memorial Hospital were plagued with the wrath of Jaelyn. She had learned how to fold paper shuriken. Anyone who dared come close to her room was pelted with the shuriken. Not fun for them because as it happens the young girl has amazing aim. Not just that she had a huge stack of paper to keep making them. Alex, the fool, was brave enough to face the young girl. He had brought scissors. **

"Cha! I shall slay you!" Jaelyn said pelting him with the very pointy shuriken.

Alex gathered the ones she threw and cut them up.

"How dare you!" Jaelyn said.

She grabbed some from a basket full of ones that she made. She threw it straight as Alex's eye.

"What the crap!" Alex said clutching his eye.

"Ha! Ha! Stupid!" Jaelyn grinned.

Alex made a run for the basket. He grabbed it and ran.

"Hey! Give that back!" Jaelyn screamed wheeling after him.

Callie and April Kepner quickly took the paper while Alex distracted Jaelyn.

"Eek!" Jaelyn fell out of her wheel chair.

"Ow! My legs!" Jaelyn said.

Callie came running. Alex helped her back on it.

"My legs hurt." Jaelyn whined unhappily.

"Wait. I can't believe I didn't realized this before! We were told you had third degree burns. But if you did you wouldn't be able to feel your legs. Especially not pain." Callie said

excitedly.

"Yay!" Jaelyn chirped.

Alex moaned in pain.

"My eye hurts" He glared.

"Get over it!" Jaelyn hissed.

That's when it happened. Shots we're heard and the ground shook.

"Ugh! Help!" Jaelyn screamed as someone grabbed her.

"Let go of her!" Alex yelled angrily.

Who ever had Jaelyn had a gun on her head.

"Another word and I'll kill her." the man said gruffly.

Callie and Alex froze. The man pulled her somewhere. Jaelyn let out a cry of pain as she was yanked away.

"Callie! Callie! Callie! Help! Callie!" Jaelyn screamed.

The man slapped her.

"Shut up, brat." The man said.

Jaelyn had tears streaming down her face. She had Sloan and Lexi in her arms. She was slung over the man's shoulder.

"Callie!" Jaelyn screamed.

"Callie!" Jaelyn hollered again.

"I said shut up!" The man threw her against the ground.

He slammed her face into the concrete. Blood trickled down her face. Jaelyn let out a loud scream of pain.

Meredith and Christina were running when they heard a scream.

"Is that? Jaelyn?" Meredith said.

"I think it is." Christina replied.

A metal bat slammed on both of their head. It knocked them both out.

"Argh!" Jaelyn groaned in pain.

What in the world was happening?

A/N: I need 4 reviews for a update! :)


	12. Chapter 12

Jaelyn laid in pain. The lights were out and she had no idea where she was. Where was she? She hugged Sloan and Lexi closer. She pondered why she had even named them that. Yes, at a time like this she wasn't thinking about where Callie was or if she was going to live. No, she was wondering why she named her toys. Her eyes shut and she fell into a deep sleep.

Her eyes opened a little while later. A grin etched itself upon her face. She knew why she named her toys. She knew what this hospital was called. Grey and Sloan Memorial Hospital. It was the Sloan that got her. The name pulled something in her heart. She's not sure why but she had to use the name. Jaelyn sighed. Why did she name Lexi? She had it and now it was gone. Was it because that name was cool? No, that wasn't it. Her eyebrows burrowed together as she concentrated on figuring this out.

Then she knew. Jaelyn understood perfectly. There is no Sloan with out Lexi. She had a feeling about the names and it was true. The man came back. Jaelyn saw a gun.

"So sorry." The man sneered wickedly.

As he pulled the trigger, the sound of the gun echoed throughout the room. Jaelyn couldn't even scream. Pain shot through her. She collapsed with her loyal toys.

"Sweetie, you need to get up." a voice whispered.

A woman with beautiful dark locks of hair and sparkling brown eyes stood in a white glow.

"I don't wanna..." Jaelyn managed.

"Come on, kid." A man's voice said.

A man stood there. He too was in a glow.

Jaelyn nodded her head and struggled up. She knew she could walk even though she had been in that wheel chair for a while. She stood wobbly for a moment before falling on her face. Blood flowed from the gun shot wound but for some reason she felt no pain.

The woman grabbed her hand and then man the other. The slowly helped her up.

"T...Thanks..." Jaelyn whispered taking a step forward.

"Come we must leave now, kid." The man said.

"O-Ok." Jaelyn said.

They hurriedly helped her to the stairs.

"No elevator?" Jaelyn asked.

"No, the shut it off." The woman replied helping her up one stair.

One, two, three stairs and already Jaelyn was exhausted.

"Come on." The man said helping her up some more.

"What about Lexi and Sloan?" Jaelyn said.

Both of the people's eyes widen.

"Y-You mean these?" The woman had Lexi in her had and the man had Sloan.

"Oh, good." Jaelyn sighed.

The finally got to the top.

"Here you go, sweetie." smiled the woman.

They handed over the toys.

"Thank you." Jaelyn said as they disappeared.

"Oh thank god!" Callie screamed coming over.

Jaelyn smiled and then the pain came. She screamed.

Callie came over and Arizona followed.

"Damn. She has several cuts and a large scrape on her head. A gun shot wound to the abdomen." Callie stated.

"It's a wonder how she's even alive." Arizona muttered.

Jaelyn grinned up at the two of them. A grin laced itself on her face. Then her eyes rolled back in her head. She had fainted.


	13. Chapter 13

**Jaelyn woke up. What had happened? She remembered getting knocked out when he slammed her head into the concrete. Then getting shot. And finally a people helping her. Wait didn't Callie find her? Where was Callie? Jaelyn panicked. Her heart was racing. She held herself limply against a wall as she felt an aching sensation run through her body and to her head; it was excruciating. It was pain like she had never experienced before. At the moment, she wanted to just grab her head and scream "stop!" but she couldn't even lift her arms against the pain she felt. **

'Why me? What did I do to deserve this?' Jaelyn thought as tears flowed.

"We have another!" Jaelyn heard.

She lifted her head.

"Hi, sweetie. Oh did you survive? We can't have that." A woman said.

She got out a knife.

"Time to die!" The woman came flying at Jaelyn.

Bam! Jaelyn opened her eyes. Alex was standing there with a metal bat. He had hit the woman.

"Jaelyn!" Alex ran over.

He saw the gunshot wound.

"Oh god. This is crappy." He said.

"Alex! It hurts! It hurts!" She cried out and blood shot out of her mouth.

Alex took off his lab coat and put it around the shivering bloody girl.

"It's okay. It's okay." He comforted.

"Where's Callie! She was with me! What's going on!" Jaelyn freaked out.

"Calm down! Now!" Alex commanded.

Great, he had the girl known for panic attacks.

"I'll explain everything after we get the hell out of here." Alex replied.

"I-Is it cold in here?" Jaelyn said.

"No." Alex replied putting a hand on Jaelyn's forehead.

"Yay! A fever!" Alex noted sarcastically.

Jaelyn struggled over to the unconscious women. She took the knife and gun the woman had and put them in the pocket of Alex's coat.

"I...We need to find Callie and Arizona!" Jaelyn yelled.

"I know." Alex said picking her up.

He quickly put her on his back.

"I'm scared." Jaelyn scared.

"Don't be, kid. I'll protect you." Alex said.

"Ok." Jaelyn said.

Alex spotted it. He grabbed bandages. He pulled up Jaelyn's shirt. And bandaged her up. He bandaged her head. Then moved her upon his back. Jaelyn fainted.

When Jaelyn woke up she was leaning against a wall. Alex and another man was fighting. She realized it was the one who shot her. She grabbed the gun from the pocket.

'Move Alex!' Jaelyn thought.

Alex moved slightly. Jaelyn pulled the trigger. All she heard was the big bang. All she saw was blood. All she felt was fear and utter horror. So she screamed. Alex stood wide eyed. He hadn't thought she would shoot him. He never would have thought. Never. Alex knew the man wasn't dead. He ran towards her and hit the gun out of her hand.

"I...I just...I..." Jaelyn said.

"We're getting out of here." Alex said.

He slung her on his back. He quickly ran towards the exit. He slammed it open. Firemen, Police, other doctors, and ambulances were there. The FBI was there, too.

"Oh my god! Karev!" Arizona came running.

"Arizona, what the hell happened?" Alex demanded.

"Two escaped serial killers. They wanted all kids dead. Whatever the price. Are you all ok?" Arizona said her eyes turned to Jaelyn, who was shaking, and started worrying.

"I-I need help...I...I'm bleeding..." Jaelyn said.

"Oh god!" Arizona and Alex ran towards the ambulance.

They took her and put her on a gurney.

"What the happened to Callie?" Alex asked.

"I have no idea. We were all together and...and I don't know. I was thrown across the hall and Callie...I...I don't know where she is. I think she got stabbed and thrown in t-the..the on call room. We have to go get her!" Arizona said trying to get back inside.

"I wanna get her but no! You are not going in there!" Alex held her.

"Let go! She could be dead! I love her! I have to get to her!" Arizona tried hitting Alex.

"What about Sofia? If Callie is dead and you rush in there and get killed who does Sofia have? Your her mama. Callie is her mama. She can't lose both." Alex convinced.

Arizona fell limp in his arms. She started crying. For Callie, for Jaelyn, and for herself.

"It'll be ok." Alex soothed.

"She can't die!" Arizona said.

Alex wasn't sure if she was speaking about Callie or Jaelyn.

Callie woke up. She was in a dull room. Obviously a hospital room.

"You gave us a scare. " a man said coming in.

"What?" Callie managed.

"Oh! I'm Dr. Halsey. Your Dr. Torres. You were transported here from Grey and Sloan Memorial Hospital." Dr. Halsey explained.

"Oh...Is there a small girl here. With green eyes, short brown hair, and tan skin." Callie asked.

"Oh yes! Our new arrival. Our best surgeons are in there." Dr. Halsey replied.

"Will she be ok?"Callie said worriedly.

"It's too early to tell." Dr. Halsey said and he walked out.

Callie started crying. Then it hit her. Where the hell was Arizona?

"Oh my god! Callie!" Arizona burst in with Alex following.

"Arizona!" Callie peered at them.

"I-I thought you were dead!" Arizona cried hugging Callie.

"Do you know if Jaelyn is ok?" Alex asked.

"They don't know if she'll survive." Callie replied.

Alex sat next to Callie in a chair. Arizona sat next to him. They all waited to find out what would happened to everyone's favorite little girl.

A/N: wow...49 reviews...my writing skills suck and I have so many. Thank u all! Very much! U all rvery kind -Jay


	14. Chapter 14

**Beep. Beep. Beep. Jaelyn's eyes slowly opened. Her eyes turned towards the noise. She looked around fearfully. Why was the light off? It must have been night time because of how dark it was.**

"Hello there, little missy." A voice said.

"Hi." Jaelyn replied.

"I'm Dr. Neil Hearten." The man said.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Jaelyn. Umm, could you turn on the light? It's dark." Jaelyn said.

"Little one, the lights are on. I'm going to shine this in your eyes. Tell me if you see it." Neil said.

He shined a flashlight in her eyes.

"Dr. Hearten, when are you going to shine it?" Jaelyn asked.

"I am. Sweetie, I'm afraid your blind." Neil said sadly.

"What? That's not fair!" Jaelyn pouted unhappily.

She didn't fully understand the complexity of the situation.

Knock. Knock. Arizona, Callie, and Alex slowly entered.

"Is she ok?" asked Callie.

"Ah! Dr. Torres, I'm Neil Hearten. Nice to meet you. Her surgery went great. Nothing major happened. However due to head inflicted trauma it seems she's well..." Neil trailed.

"She's what?" Arizona said in a deadly tone.

"I'm afraid...she's...blind." Neil stated gravely.

"What the hell? She can not!" Alex yelled.

"Guys, stop yelling. I've got a headache." Jaelyn muttered.

No one heard her.

"I'm very sorry but-" Neil was cut off.

"What the hell did you do?" Alex said pushing Neil into the wall.

"Let go or I will call security." Neil said.

"Stop." Jaelyn whispered.

"Why didn't you do anything?" Arizona said.

"We didn't know until now." Neil stated.

"Stop." Jaelyn said a bit louder.

No one heard her still.

"You should have figured it out! She had head trauma!" Callie said.

"Shut up!" Jaelyn screamed as loud as she could.

Jaelyn was panting. Everyone turned to the girl.

"We're sorry." Arizona said sitting on the bed.

"Very sorry. We didn't hear you say to be quiet." Callie brushed hair from the girl's face.

"Sorry, kid." Alex said.

"It's ok." Jaelyn said.

Alex took notice that Jaelyn didn't argue with him for calling her a kid.

"I'm tired." Jaelyn said.

"Go to sleep. It'll be ok in the morning." Callie said.

"Callie, will you stay with me?" Jaelyn asked.

"Ok. Arizona, go home with Sofia. Tell April thank you for watching her while we were here." Callie said.

"Bye, kid. I'm going to tell Jo your ok." Alex grinned.

"Bye, stupid." Jaelyn said gaining a small grin.

"I'm by stupid." Alex chuckled.

"In your head your not." Jaelyn replied.

"Bye." Alex shook his head.

Arizona and him left Callie alone with Jaelyn.

"What time is it?" Jaelyn asked.

"Around 10:00pm." Callie said.

Jaelyn eyes dropped. She made Callie lay beside her. Within minutes she was fast asleep. Callie was asleep, too.

A/N: I know, I know! It's short. I've decided to have dedication chapters. What are these? Well I don't know. I want you guys to review ideas for a chapter. I'll choose 4 and have 4 chapters dedicated to your ideas. Sound great? Make up for the short chapter?


	15. Chapter 15

When Jaelyn woke up it was dark.

"Callie?" She called out feeling around desperately.

"Woah! Jae, I just went to get you breakfast." Callie said coming in.

"What did you get?" Jaelyn asked.

"Donut." Callie replied smiling.

"I love you!" Jaelyn said excitedly.

Callie opened it and handed it to Jaelyn.

"What day is it?" Jaelyn wondered.

"December 17." Callie replied.

She smiled as Jaelyn almost inhaled her donut.

"This is yummy." Jaelyn cried happily.

"Your crazy." Callie laughed.

"I know." Jaelyn smiled.

Callie smoothed out the blankets as Jaelyn felt around for her drink.

"Why can't I see? My eyes didn't get hurt." Jaelyn wondered.

"You took a big knock to the head." Callie said giving her a soft knock on the head.

Jaelyn giggled then frowned.

"But my friend, Derek Shepard, do you remember him? Well he thinks-" Callie got cut off.

"That ,after a few tests to prove it, we could do a surgery or two and fix your eyes." Derek smiled coming in.

"Hi, Derek!" Jaelyn said moving her head towards where she thought he was.

"Nice to see you, Jae." Derek ruffled her hair.

"Don't mess up the loveliness of my hair." Jaelyn playfully swatted his hand.

"Hello, Derek." Callie smiled.

"Hey, Callie. Arizona and Alex are waiting outside. Jae, you want some visitors?" Derek questioned.

"I want to talk to Alex without you people." Jaelyn said.

Callie's hand wrapped around Jaelyn's. She squeezed gently.

"We'll be out there if you need us." Callie whispered and walked out of the room.

Alex walked. He cautiously moved towards her. He didn't want to startle her.

"Hey, Kid." Alex smiled.

"Hi, Stupid~!" Jaelyn squealed.

"You wanted to talk to me." Alex ruffled her hair.

That's when Jaelyn's happy mask broke. Tears dripped down her face.

"I-I failed." Jaelyn sobbed.

"Failed?" Alex questioned.

"N-Now I-I can't get Arizona and Callie together cuz I-I can't even see!" Jaelyn cried out sadly.

"Jae, You will see again. Shepard will make sure of it. Plus do you know how many doctors are rooting for you? All of them plus the interns. They all are there for you. You have 10 stuff animals, 25 get well cards, 34 balloons, 14 boxes of candy, and at least 18 books. All from doctors in our hospital. They are all rooting for you." Alex told her.

Jaelyn was shocked.

"When can I go back to our hospital?" She asked.

"Tomorrow." Alex said.

She screamed in happiness.

"Stupid go get Arizona!" She commanded.

"Fine, fine." Alex left.

Arizona came in smiling.

"How are you?" Arizona asked pulling her into a hug.

"Good." Jaelyn replied.

"That's nice. I thought you might want these." Arizona handed something to her.

At the familiar feeling, Jaelyn gasped.

"Sloan! Lexi!" She yelled happily.

"I thought you might miss them. " Arizona gave her a peck on the cheek.

"Did they get out?" Jaelyn asked.

"Who?" Arizona was confused.

"The man and woman who helped me. They made my pain go way til they left." Jaelyn replied.

"Can you describe them to me?" Arizona asked.

Jaelyn did and Arizona gasped. She ran out to see Meredith, Christina, Alex, Callie out there.

"Guys! You won't believe this!" Arizona announced.

"What is it?" Meredith wondered.

"Jaelyn said people helped her...She described Sloan and Lexie!" Arizona said.

"What?" Callie spat her drink onto Alex, who yelled surprised, and was wide eyed.

"Ew!" Alex whined.

"She did! Could they really of helped her?" Arizona pondered.

"Great. Shooting and ghosts. We got a full plate. What's next zombies?" Christina muttered.

Meredith was smiling knowing her sister was still helping people.

"I don't care what happened I'm just glad Mark and Lexie helped her." Callie smiled.

"Hey! Hey! Hey! Stupid head! I wants a juice box!" Jaelyn yelled.

"It's want not wants." Alex rolled his eyes.

He walked in with a apple juice box.

Since Jaelyn couldn't see she couldn't know it was apple. He opened it and handed it to her. She drank slowly not knowing it was apple. Then her throat swelled.

"Alex...can't...b-breathe..." Jaelyn panicked.

Alex's doctor nature kicked in.

"Are you allergic to anything?" He asked.

"A-A-Apples..." She gasped.

Crap...he gave her apple juice...That's when Alex screamed. Callie and everyone ran in. Arizona and Alex set to work. Doctors from the hospital they were at gave Arizona anything she asked for. Soon enough Jaelyn was scratching her lips and skin. She had a rash all over. Though this scared everyone it didn't compare to Jaelyn. People touching her. She couldn't breathe and most of all it was dark. The fear she felt was horrible. The darkness was everywhere. And she couldn't even turn on the light. She couldn't see Alex or Arizona's comforting face. It scared her. All she could do was hold onto her toys. Her heart begins to beat slowly and erratically at first, her eyes begin to burn in their sockets and a lump rises in her throat. She just wants to be somewhere with light and where it was safe, her whole face and body begins to twitch and jolt and She just want to get out of here - away from all these people. The intense fear fires through her and she feel her heart beating fast but at a more steady pace. She just wanted out.

A little while later Jaelyn was in bed.

"We gave her antihistamine. I can't believe we didn't know about her allergies." Alex said.

"Hey." Callie brushed Jaelyn's hair out of her face.

"Callie!" Jaelyn cried out.

She crashed her body to Callie's. Tears flowed. Why? One, she was so scared before. Two, it really hurt when she tackled Callie. It hurt really bad. Horribly bad.

"Jae, are you allergic to anything else?" Callie cooed stroking her hair as the girl cried.

Jaelyn wiped her tears.

"Peanuts, apples, a-and lemon..." Jaelyn sniffled.

"That's good to know." Meredith said.

"Kid, I'm sorry..." Alex apologized

"You didn't know." Jaelyn smiled.

"Here." Alex handed something to Jaelyn.

"What is it?" She asked feeling a rectangular prism in her hands.

"A early Christmas gift from me and Jo." Alex said.

Callie's strong gentle hands wrapped around Jaelyn's. She led them to the bow on the present. Slowly, as if unwrapping a belgium chocolate, the unwrapped the present.

Jaelyn felt the gift. It was a box itself. It was smooth and if you traced the lines in the top you felt flower made on glass. She brushed again something. She moved it up. Her hands touched inside. Soft velvet met her fingers.

"What is it?" Jaelyn asked softly.

"A jewelry box." Alex told her.

"I ain't got no jewelry." Jaelyn replied.

"It's for this." Jo, who had came sometime during the fiasco, said.

She handed Jaelyn a small box that wasn't wrapped.

Jaelyn opened it. She felt something. She got it out and felt a hole in it.

"A ring!" Jaelyn exclaimed happily.

She put it on her finger and was amazed that it fit perfectly.

" Thank you." Jaelyn yelled.

Then she started to squirm. Jaelyn poked Callie, who was in a conversation with Alex, and wiggled a little more. Callie didn't respond to the poke.

"You ok, kid?" Alex, who noticed the squirming, asked.

"I gotta use the potty!" Jaelyn yelled out.

"Oh...Oh!" Jo grabbed the girl's arms and led her into the bathroom.

After she did her business and washed her hands, Jaelyn was led back.

"So when do I get to go back to our hospital?" Jaelyn asked.

"Well the date was moved. A few days." Callie explained.

"Oh. Ok. Just tell the people here not bring me yucky hospital food. I want happy meals and donuts!" Jaelyn exclaimed.

Everyone laughed but Alex. Somehow he knew he would be the one paying for Jaelyn's requests...


	16. Chapter 16

**Jaelyn had a mission. No one was in her room. And she wanted to explore. So carefully she felt around with her feet for her slippers. She slid them on. Her hands felt around and she found the wall. Perfect, she led herself towards the door. Her hand wrapped around the door handle. Ha! She was escaping. Her hands felt around in her pocket. Good, it was still in there.**

"Ha! And that mean old doctor said I wouldn't be able to do anything for a while." Jaelyn gloated.

Her hands felt around the wall.

"Dang it..." Jaelyn had no idea where the elevators were.

She ran into someone.

"I'm sorry." A voice said.

It sounded like a young boy.

"Oh ugh...It's okay." Jaelyn replied.

"I'm over here." The boy said.

"Oh sorry. I can't see." Jaelyn smiled and turned.

"Woah! You can't! That is so cool!" The boy said.

"I guess. Are you sick or visiting?" Jaelyn asked.

"Sick. I have stuff wrong with me. I have no parents so no one visits." The boy had tears in his eyes.

"Oh. I have no parents but Callie and some others visit. But I'm Jaelyn and I'm gonna visit everyday!" Jaelyn exclaimed.

"I'm Peyton. Thanks." Peyton smiled.

"Anyway! How bout ya join my adventure? Since you can see." Jaelyn questioned.

"Ok! Where are we going?" Peyton asked.

"To the elevators! But we can't get caught!" Jaelyn told him.

For those who don't know, Peyton had black hair and icy blue eyes.

"Ok!" Peyton grabbed Jaelyn's hand and ran in the direction of the elevators.

Both kids ducked when a nurse walked by.

"Ok. Which button goes down?" Peyton asked.

"The one with the down arrow. Have you never seen a elevator before?" Jaelyn scoffed.

"But these don't have arrows." Peyton replied.

"Just push them all!" Jaelyn cried angrily.

"Ok." Peyton pushed the buttons.

Ding! Peyton led Jaelyn onto the elevator.

"I gotta go to ground level." Jaelyn told him.

"Do I push the G button?" Peyton wondered.

"I dunno. Maybe G for Ground? Just push it." Jaelyn decided.

Jaelyn grabbed onto Peyton in fear when it went down.

"It's okay." Peyton soothed.

Jaelyn's head buried into Peyton's chest.

"Okay. Let's get out." Peyton carefully pried Jaelyn off.

"Ok. I need you to ask someone where the south diner is." Jaelyn, who was still shaken from the elevator, told him.

"Umm okay. Wait here." Peyton walked off leaving Jaelyn alone.

"Hello, sweetheart. You all alone?" A man's chilling voice asked.

"M-Maybe." Jaelyn replied.

That's when the man's hands grabbed places Jaelyn didn't want to be grabbed.

"Let go of her!" Peyton slammed into the man.

Jaelyn cowered in fear.

"Run!" Peyton grabbed Jaelyn's hand and took off running.

Jaelyn's hand reached into her pocket again. The paper was still there. Great!

"Nurse!" Peyton ducked and dragged Jaelyn down with her.

"Is the coast clear?" Jaelyn asked.

"Yeah!" Peyton led her down a corridor.

"Are we close?" Jaelyn wondered.

"Yeah. We're here." Peyton carefully led her through a door.

"Ok I need you to get some stuff." Jaelyn told him.

"What stuff?" Peyton asked.

"Well first what is your favorite snacks?" Jaelyn smiled.

"Donuts, ice cream, and coke." Peyton grinned.

"That's mine too!" Jaelyn exclaimed.

"Well what do you need?" Peyton pondered.

"Well I need two chocolate ice creams, two donuts, and two cokes." Jaelyn decided.

"Why two?" Peyton asked.

"One for me and one for you. We can watch a movie in my room!" Jaelyn hugged him.

Peyton hugged back and started getting what Jaelyn asked for.

"I have it." Peyton said.

"Ok I guess we go to the cash...um..." Jaelyn blanked.

"Cashier." Peyton told her.

"Oh! Yeah!" Jaelyn smiled as she grabbed Peyton's shirt since his hands were full.

Peyton handed the items to the cashier.

"Ok that will be $6.76." The woman told them.

Jaelyn fished the money from her pocket.

"Ok, dear. You change is $13.24." Jaelyn felt money be put into her hand.

She put it in her pocket.

"Thank you!" Jaelyn cried as Peyton pulled her away.

"So what's your room number?" Peyton asked.

"Callie said number 2340." Jaelyn said.

"Ok. Now we just get to the elevator." Peyton replied.

Peyton had a British accent that Jaelyn found amazing.

"Ok. What floor were we on?" Jaelyn wondered.

Peyton stopped in his tracks.

"I'm not sure." Peyton replied.

"So we are lost!" Jaelyn cried.

"No! I'll ask again. Wait here!" Peyton ran off.

"Here you are again." The man from earlier grinned.

He grabbed onto Jaelyn.

"Let go!" Jaelyn struggled.

"No. Let's go to my car. I have plenty of candy there." The man smiled pulling Jaelyn.

Jaelyn struggled. Her hand came back and she balled up her fist. She slammed it into his chest, knocking the breath from him. Her foot slammed into where the sun don't shine for that man. He screamed in pain. Jaelyn darted away. Peyton grabbed onto the younger girl.

"Ok! I see the elevators!" Peyton ran and pushed the buttons.

"We're on floor 3." Peyton pushed the button.

Jaelyn was panting fearfully while clutching Peyton.

"It's okay, m'dear." Peyton told her.

"Are...Are..." Jaelyn couldn't speak.

"Are what?" Peyton's eyes widen.

"Are the donuts ok?" Jaelyn asked seriously.

"Yes. They are fine." Peyton grinned.

Ding! Jaelyn followed Peyton out. She gripped onto him tightly.

"Here we are m'dear." Peyton helped her into the room and into the bed.

"Sit down." Jaelyn patted the space on her bed.

"Ok." Peyton handed her the goods.

"What's your favorite movie?" Jaelyn asked.

"Cinderella and Monsters Inc." Peyton replied.

"Me too!" Jaelyn announced.

"Woah! Cool! But I guess Cinderella is girly." Peyton ate some ice cream.

"No way! It's okay for boys." Jaelyn giggled eating.

"Yeah! Yeah! I guess!" Peyton laughed.

"Oh wow! Guess what I realized!" Jaelyn said in horror.

"What?" Peyton smiled.

"Are you wearing a hospital gown too?" Jaelyn asked.

"Yeah." Peyton replied.

"Well everybody saw our big girl and boy panties!" Jaelyn cried embarrassed.

"Oh my gosh!" Peyton's eyes rolled back in his head.

Thump! Both kids fainted on spot.

A/N: I only ask for 3 reviews for a update... All I ask... -3-


	17. Chapter 17

"I'm going to tell you a secret." Jaelyn whispered.

"What?" Peyton asked.

"I'm going to make Callie and Arizona happy together." Jaelyn whispered back.

"I'll help, m'dear." Peyton smiled.

"Why do you call me m'dear?" Jaelyn wondered.

"Because that's what daddy would call mummy." Peyton told her.

"Oh." Jaelyn felt how long her hair was.

"I need to cut my hair." Jaelyn remarked.

"We should. I saw lots of people cut hair. I could do it." Peyton offered.

"Ok! We can do it in the bathroom! Just get some scissors." Jaelyn grinned.

"Ok! I'll go get the ones from my room." Peyton ran off.

Jaelyn waited patiently.

"I'm back!" Peyton cried out.

"Ok! To the bathroom." Jaelyn screamed.

Peyton led her in there. He sat her one the edge of the bath tub.

Snip! Snip! Snip! With every cut Jaelyn felt her head lighten up.

"My Christmas wish is for Callie to adopt me..." Jaelyn said.

Peyton looked at the girl and swore to make her wish happen.

"I wish I could get a family." Peyton replied.

Jaelyn swore to make it happen.

"I'm done~" Peyton sang.

"Does it look good?" Jaelyn asked.

"It does." Peyton replied.

"Peyton Jace! Your not to be in here!" A nurse cried.

She yanked Peyton away and shoved Jaelyn onto the bed roughly.

Jaelyn whimpered in pain. The nurse came back.

"That boy is sick. You just had to excite him. And you know what? I'm sick of you misbehaving." The nurse sneered.

She hit Jaelyn in the stomach as hard as she could. Jaelyn whimpered.

"Scream and I'll cut you." The nurse scratched Jaelyn's face.

Tears dripped down her face. The nurse slammed Jaelyn into a wall.

She left leaving Jaelyn to cry silently.

Jaelyn struggled to her feet. She slowly felt her way along the wall to the bathroom. She stumbled to the bath tub. Jaelyn realized she had to clean up before Callie got there. Her hands wrapped around the handles.

She turned them and got a burst of warm water. She removed her clothes. She slid into the bath. Jaelyn carefully laid there after turning off the water. Her eyes dropped and she slid under the was so petite and the tub so big. She sunk like a rock.

The abyss. It dawns on you, when you hold your last breath, that you don't want to die alone in the dark. Jaelyn opened her eyes, but all she could see was black. She kicked hard against the water, lungs bursting, hands outreached. She kicked harder, and harder. Jaelyn raged in the water, flailed wildly and -

Nothing. Mind still, body limp.

Alone in the dark.

"Jaelyn!" She heard someone yell.

She felt herself get yanked out of the water. She felt a warm liquid drip down her face. Jaelyn felt hands pounding on her chest. She felt water come up but she was stubborn. She fought her mouth closed. The daze she was in felt comforting though painful. Jaelyn felt her mouth open. Someone blowing into it. She accepted the air. Unwillingly that is.

Her eyes wondered, though she didn't see anything.

"Alex, are you in here?" A voice said.

Then Jaelyn heard a scream.

"Oh my god!" She heard before she fainted.

"Hey? Where am I?" Jaelyn asked aloud wondering.

Then it hit her. She could see. That was odd.

"What are you doing here?" A woman asked.

"I know you! You helped me at the shooting!" Jaelyn exclaimed.

"I did. Now what are you doing here?" The woman asked once again.

"I don't know." Jaelyn told her.

"Dear, this place is for the people in between life and death. You shouldn't be here." The woman said.

"I don't care." was the girl's response.

"You should." The woman replied.

"Why?" Jaelyn asked the question she always did.

Why? Why should she care?

"Your young. I thought you wanted to be a surgeon." The woman smugly replied.

"I don't care. I wanted to marry a prince, too. That hasn't happened." Jaelyn said just as smug.

"You know some people want their life back. Yet your throwing yours away." The woman stared.

"They can have mine." Jaelyn said angrily.

"Why are you do willing to die?" The woman asked.

"Because everything is falling apart." Jaelyn replied angrily.

"Then put it back together." The woman stated.

"I can't." Jaelyn showed her weakness.

"Sure you can. Just try." The woman said.

"I can't tape everything together like when Alex fixed my picture. It won't work." Jaelyn cried out pathetically.

"Jaelyn, promise me you'll fix it no matter what." The woman said.

Jaelyn stared.

"Promise me." The woman repeated.

"I promise." Jaelyn said.

"Good." The woman pushed Jaelyn.

Jaelyn screamed loudly. Jaelyn felt like she had been pushed forcefully into her body. It felt like Jaelyn weighted a thousand pounds. Her eyes opened and she was disappointed she was still blind.

"Jaelyn, are you awake?" Callie asked.

"Yeah." Jaelyn croaked.

"What happened to your hair. And what the hell? How did you almost drown in the bath? Why were you in the god damn bath?" Callie questioned.

"I-" Jaelyn started.

"You cut your own hair, you almost drowned, and for what? You were so foolish as to try to take a bath by yourself. You have a head injury. You cracked your head on the wall. You are so foolish and idiotic." Callie ranted.

"Callie, chill it." Alex said.

"I will tell her what I think, Karev!" Callie told him.

"She's five. Cussing and calling her names isn't solving anything." Alex raised his voice.

"She's a goddamned fool." Callie said.

"Get out!" Jaelyn yelled.

"What?" Callie gasped.

"Get out! You can't call me names and yell at me. You are not my mother! You are my doctor! Now get out of my room! I don't want you here!" Jaelyn yelled angrily.

"Jae, I-"

"Get out!"

Without a word Callie turned and left instantly regretting the cruel words spoken in that room. She had been so angry and scared for Jaelyn she took it out on her. She felt sad and guilty.

"Are you Callie?" A young boy asked her.

"Yes. Who are you?" Callie said.

"I'm Peyton. I'm Jaelyn's friend. Why are you sad?" Peyton wondered.

"I was mean and now Jaelyn is very angry."Callie answered.

"I know how to make her unmad." Peyton said in a sing-a-song voice.

"What is it?" Callie asked.

"Make her Christmas wish come true." Peyton answered.

"What is it?" Callie wondered.

"For you to adopt her." Peyton said.

Callie froze. Adopt her? That's what she wanted. Callie wouldn't mind but after the big fight did she still want it.

"The nurse hit her. Nurse Leslie. That's why she was in the bath I think. To wash of the blood. She hates worrying you." Peyton told her.

Anger coursed through Callie.

"Can you show me which one hit her?" Callie asked leading Peyton towards the nurse's station.

Peyton pointed. It was a ugly nurse with dull poop colored eyes and gray hair even though she looked like she was in her 20s.

"Are you Leslie?" Callie asked in a sugar coated tone.

"Yes. And you are?" Leslie said.

Smack. Leslie was on the ground bleeding.

"What the hell?" One nurse shouted.

"That woman servely hurt her patient who is 5." Callie glared.

She kicked Leslie.

"Now Peyton, how does McDonald's sound?" Callie asked.

"Perfect." Peyton replied.

The two shared a evil look.

A/N: Sorry been busy. Ok this time

I want ...6 reviews...


	18. Chapter 18

"I don't want her to!" Jay hit Derek as hard as her little fists could.

"I need Callie to help with this surgery. She has to help. Everyone else is busy." Derek rubbed his bruising arm.

"Ross." Jaelyn stared angrily.

"What?" Derek asked.

"Ross can do it. I know he isn't busy."

Jaelyn grinned smartly.

"How do you know?" Derek asked.

"I asked Dr. Kepner." Jaelyn stuck a tongue out.

Derek cursed in her head. Of course Kepner would tell her that.

"Oh and stupid head isn't busy!" Jaelyn remarked.

"I'll see if Karev can. No promises." Derek sighed.

"You better make me see before my birthday." Jaelyn cracked her tiny knuckles.

"When's your birthday?" Derek asked.

"On December 21." Jaelyn replied.

Derek didn't really pay attention. But that date was tomorrow. And Jaelyn couldn't help but feel like exploding.

Beep!

"Oh crap!" Derek glanced at his pager.

He ran out leaving Jaelyn alone. Jaelyn sat there. Only a few hours ago had Jaelyn been taken back to her room in her hospital. Everyone was busy adjusting to being back. Jaelyn stood. Her hands felt around the wall. Time to explore.

Callie sighed for the umpteenth time.

"Someone isn't happy." Arizona commented.

"Jaelyn is still angry. She won't even let me help with her surgery." Callie didn't bother to look at her.

"She'll be fine. She's probably going through that rebellious stage early. She's advance for her age." Arizona grabbed her coffee and walked towards her newest patient's room.

Callie grabbed hers and started towards her patient. Would her plan work?

Jaelyn carefully led herself away.

"Ow!" She whined walking into someone.

She fell to the ground.

"Sorry." A woman said.

"I'm okay. I'm sorry. I am Jaelyn. I'm kinda blind." Jaelyn said.

"I should have been watching. I'm Lauren Boswell." The woman replied.

Jaelyn froze.

"Do...Do you know Arizona?" Jaelyn asked.

"Yes. I was just looking for her." Lauren replied.

Jaelyn stood frozen.

"You..." She hissed.

"What?" Lauren was confused.

"Your ruined everything! Everything! You ruined a family! " Jaelyn growled.

"What are you talking about?" Lauren questioned.

"Arizona and Callie..." Jaelyn sneered.

"Oh? I know your not Sofia. Who are you to them, kid?" Lauren asked nonchalantly.

"I'm nothing to them. Just a very good friend." Jaelyn snarled.

"Someone's feisty." Lauren commented.

"Your going to see feisty!" Jaelyn ran towards where Lauren's voice was.

As soon as she felt skin under hers she smiled. Smack! Lauren winced slightly. For someone so small she could pack a punch. Lauren pulled the girl off. Jaelyn came flying at her. Lauren tripped her. Left her on the ground to wither in pain. Wounds reopened, blood gushed, and bruises hurt. Yet, Jaelyn grabbed Lauren's leg.

"Let go, kid." Lauren said curtly.

"No." Jaelyn replied.

"Let go!" Lauren yelled.

Alex looked up from his work and walked towards a scream.

'What the hell?' Alex wondered.

Lauren struggled to get the small girl off her leg. Blood was showing from a bandage on Jaelyn's arm.

Alex scooped the young girl up.

"Are you ok?" Alex asked.

"Yeah." Jaelyn said she struggled down.

"Mrs. Lauren, I'm so sorry. May I have a hug?" Jaelyn put her hands up.

"Sure. I guess you were angry." Lauren bent down.

Jaelyn grinned. Her arms wrapped around Lauren. Her head slammed against Lauren's.

Crack! Crunch!

"Ow!" Lauren cried out.

Jaelyn grabbed onto Alex.

"Run." She stated calmly.

Alex picked her up and ran. Both hearts beating quickly, adrenaline running, and blood flowing.

"Why were you beating up the lady?" Alex asked.

"It's Lauren Boswell." Jaelyn exclaimed.

Then it came back to Alex. That was Lauren.

"Good girl." Alex petted her head.

"I'm not a puppy." Jaelyn screeched.

"Oh? I couldn't tell, kid." Alex grinned.

"I'm not a kid! Stupid idiot!" Jaelyn head almost came into contact with Alex's head.

Alex was smart enough to jump out of the way in time.

"Come on." Alex put her down and tugged on her arm.

"Where are we going?" Jaelyn wondered.

"To the vending machines." Alex said.

"I want a donut." Jaelyn stated.

"No." Was Alex's curt reply.

"Can you at least stop the bleeding?" Jaelyn asked.

Realization flashed in Alex's eyes.

"Oh..." Alex pulled up Jaelyn's shirt.

He was careful not expose Jaelyn's private part.

"I see...it should stop soon." Alex said.

He saw a nurse.

"Get me some bandages." He said.

"Yes, sir." The nurse scurried off quickly.

Within a minute the nurse was back.

"Ok. Let's go to the on call room." Alex wasn't willing to go all the way to Jaelyn's room.

His hands were surprisingly gentle as he unwrapped the bloody bandages.

"Ow!" Jaelyn kicked him.

"Ow! What was that for? I didn't even touch the wound!" Alex shouted.

"It still hurt." Jaelyn pouted.

"Shut up." Alex said.

"My birthday's tomorrow." Jaelyn stated.

Alex didn't hear her...or ignored her.

"I'm hungry." Jaelyn said as the pain subsided.

"Ok, back to the vending machine." Alex took her hand.

Step by step and Jaelyn didn't care for where she was. Step. Step. Step.

"Are we there yet?" Jaelyn whined like a child.

Oh yeah she was one.

"We're here." Alex said.

"I want M&Ms." Jaelyn stated.

Alex saw a pack and pushed the buttons after inserting the money.

He failed to read the bottom of the pack.

He handed it to her. Jaelyn opened the pack. Her hands felt the candy. It was larger than she remembered.

"You got me ones with nuts, didn't ya?" Jaelyn said.

"No, I did not." Alex looked at the print on the package.

Peanuts...

"I'll take those." Alex snatched the candy away.

"You tried to kill me! You tried to kill me!" Jaelyn yelled as loud as she could.

Alex tried desperately to cover her mouth. Everyone was staring.

What was the word Callie told her to her scream if anyone touched her in place she shouldn't be touched in? Alex was touching her mouth, a place she didn't want to be touched.

"Rape! Rape!" Jaelyn called desperately.

"Shh! This isn't rape! I'm her doctor!" Alex said reassuring everyone around.

"Be quiet and I'll give you everything you want." Alex hissed.

"I want coffee, a donut, lots and lots of chocolate." Jaelyn said calmly.

"Anything else?" Alex asked and instantly regretted it.

"I want gloves like you got and I want to do a surgery on you!" Jaelyn grinned.

"No!" Alex said.

"Rape! Help! He's raping me!" Jaelyn yelled.

Everyone stared.

"Fine you can do a surgery on me." Alex sighed.

Alex was hesitant to give the already nutty girl coffee.

"Lets go." Alex took the younger's hand.

Corridors went by and Alex grew more and more anxious. Would Jaelyn actually do the surgery blind?

"One coffee." Alex ordered.

"Here you go." A woman said.

Alex gave the coffee to Jaelyn. She took a sip and realized it was bitter and very hot. Splat! Alex yelled in pain. Jaelyn spit the coffee on Alex.

"Gimme the sugar thingy." Jaelyn said as Alex wiped off all coffee.

Alex gave her the sugar dispenser. Jaelyn set down her coffee. She opened her coffee cup. Then she felt the cold metal of the dispenser. She opened it. And poured it all of the sugar. Jaelyn took a small sip.

"Yummy!" Jaelyn exclaimed.

"I'm not telling Callie I gave you that." Alex stated.

"Karev! Our patients crashing!" Kepner said running by.

"Shit." Alex ran after her.

Jaelyn drowned down the whole cup of coffee. Her hand started to shake. Her heart was beating fast.

She took off running. Jaelyn slammed into people and ran into walls.

Arizona saw a flailing child. Callie saw her too.

Arizona caught the child.

"Jaelyn! Whats wrong?" Arizona tried to stop the girl from shaking.

"I...I...birthdaytomorrow! Alex gave c-coffee! Shit! I forgot about the fucking surgery." Jaelyn cussed.

Callie and Arizona stood frozen. They hasn't understood the whole birthday part but got the cussing.

"What surgery?" asked Callie.

"I get t-to give Alex a surgery!" Jaelyn giggled.

"Ok. How about we sit down over here and I'll see what room Peyton is in, okay?" Arizona sat Jaelyn down.

"Okay!" Jaelyn chirped.

"Where did you learn those words?" Callie asked.

"Alex taught me!" Jaelyn exclaimed.

Callie cracked her knuckles.

"I'm going to find Karev." With that she turned on her heel and walked away.

"I found Peyton's room. Let's go visit." Arizona led the still shaking girl.

"Okay!" Jaelyn giggled.

Arizona led her to Peyton's room.

"Jaelyn!" Peyton yelled as Jaelyn entered.

"Peyton!" Jaelyn shouted equally as loud.

Arizona sat her down.

"I'll be back later." Arizona left.

Jaelyn told Peyton the story of her day.

"That's nice." Peyton said quietly.

"Are you okay?" Jaelyn's felt Peyton.

"I'm not feeling too well m'dear." Peyton stated.

"Oh. Guess what?" Jaelyn said.

"What?" Peyton asked.

"Tomorrow is my birthday!"Jaelyn squealed.

"That's amazing! Your going to have a great birthday!" Peyton exclaimed.

"I love you. Your my bestfriend. I dunno what I would do without you." Jaelyn smiled.

"You would die a horrible and sad death." Peyton joked.

"They better remember. I told Alex and Derek and Callie and Arizona. And guess who I saw?" Jaelyn said.

"You can't see." Peyton stated.

"Oh...well I talked with..." Jaelyn corrected herself.

"Who?" Peyton wondered.

"Lauren Boswell! She broke up Callie and Arizona!" Jaelyn said.

"I hope you hit the meanie." Peyton grinned.

"I did. Hard!" Jaelyn smiled.

"Jaelyn, time to go to your room." Arizona said peeking in.

"Ok!" Jaelyn said.

"Bye!"

"Bye!"

Arizona ruffled Jaelyn's hair.

"Alex is prepped for surgery." Arizona laughed.

"Let's go!" Jaelyn cheered.

Arizona was kind enough to slip sleeping medicine into Alex's drink. Now he was asleep and tied to a operating table.

"Here we are." Arizona laughed.

Almost all the doctors we watching. Jaelyn felt around.

"Where are the knives?" Jaelyn asked.

"No killing him. We have markers and he's shirtless. Draw on him." Bailey said.

"Ok!" Jaelyn chirped.

She drew a smiley face. Jaelyn handed the marker to Arizona, who wrote Idiot on him, and grinned.

After 20 minute both girls got bored.

"I want to go to my room." Jaelyn yawned ready for a nap.

Arizona tucked her in. Arizona was about to leave when.

"Arizona, if you cheat with Lauren again and I'll kill you." With that Jaelyn dozed off to sleep.


	19. Chapter 19

**Everyone was busy. But Jaelyn was hopeful everyone would remember her birthday. **

She heard a knock and the door opens. Alex stood there.

"I came to check your wounds." Alex said.

He unwrapped them and rewrapped them.

"They look good." Alex said.

Jaelyn waited patiently for her "Happy birthday". It never came. And Jaelyn was slightly disappointed.

'Its okay. Stupid head doesn't usually say things like that.' Jaelyn calmed herself.

She waited a while. No one came.

"Hey." Arizona said coming in.

"Hi!" Jaelyn hopes brighten.

"Does anywhere hurt." Arizona asked.

"No." Jaelyn was struggling to hold in her excitement.

"That's good." Arizona tripped over a box.

"Be careful." Jaelyn reminded.

"Thanks!" Arizona smiled.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Jaelyn asked.

"It's someone in this hospital's birthday." Jaelyn hinted.

"Oh! That little girl that was born today!" Arizona kissed Jaelyn's forehead.

She was sort of let down. But maybe Arizona just forgot because of the stress. It would be fine.

"I'm so bored." Jaelyn muttered.

Knock! Knock!

"Come on in." Jaelyn shouted.

"Peyton asked me to help you get to his room." The nurse's arm wrapped around Jaelyn's.

Slowly they walked towards where everyone knew her best friend was. Even at the other hospital everyone near there was something special in between the two kids.

"Peyton!" Jaelyn was helped into the chair beside the bed.

"Hey!" Peyton's arms tried to hug her.

Beep. Beep. What's that? Jaelyn's hands touched the machine making the noise.

"Is that a heart monitor?" Jaelyn wondered.

"Yeah." Peyton said.

"Are you okay?" Jaelyn asked worriedly.

Her hands were reaching desperately for his forehead.

"I don't have a fever. It's some stupid thing the nurse did." Peyton reassured the shaking girl.

"That's great! I think the um..." Jaelyn couldn't find the words.

"Tiredness" Peyton finished her sentence.

"Yeah! It is all gone!" Jaelyn giggled.

"Jae, happy birthday." Peyton said.

"I forgot all about my birthday!" Jaelyn smile tuned into a frown.

"What's wrong?" Peyton was confused.

"No one but you remembered my birthday!" Jaelyn cried unhappily.

"Maybe they forgot!" Peyton said.

"That's what I thought..."Jaelyn trailed off.

"Well I'm going to make sure you have a amazing birthday." Peyton grinned.

"What would I do without you?" Jaelyn smiled.

"Die alone." Peyton said seriously.

"Peyton~ I brought what you asked." A nurse's kind voice spoke.

"Thank you! Heres my surprise, Jae!" Peyton bounced around excitedly.

"Wha-" Jaelyn's face was slammed into something cold and puffy.

"Cake!" Jaelyn heard the nurse and Peyton laughing.

"I got you and me a piece." Peyton said.

"Thank you!" Jaelyn's arms wrapped around Peyton.

"You are too adorable. Goodbye Jaelyn. Call me if you need me, Peyton~" The nurse smiled and left.

Both kids chatted and giggled while they ate.

"Jae, can you get the nurse?" Peyton asked frantically.

"Why?" Jaelyn wondered.

She felt something warm run down her face. Peyton coughed blood on her! Jaelyn's legs buckled but she desperately felt for the door. There! The cold metal handle helped calm the girl, who flung the door open.

"Help! Peyton needs help!" She called out.

She heard running and felt herself get pushed back. She heard shouts of orders and then silence. Jaelyn listened for the continued beeping she had ignored only minutes ago. This time the sound was constant. No breaks in between the beeps. Just a long flat piercing sound the penetrated her ears. The monitor had flat lined...

"Clear!" She heard a man's voice.

A buzz and still nothing. This happened several times. Each failed. Jaelyn didn't know why the monitor was making a constant sound. Was that a bad sound?

"Are you Jaelyn?" A man's voice asked.

"Yeah! Why was Peyton's thing making noise?" Jaelyn wondered innocently.

"Peyton told us all about you. Dear, Peyton isn't here anymore." The man told her.

"Yeah he is! He's in his room! I never heard the bed leave!" Jaelyn protested.

"The heart monitor shows your heart beats. And each beep is a beep. What do you think a flat line means?" The man asked.

"It means that his heart not beating?" Jaelyn was not confused.

"And if someone's heart stops beating then they..." The man told her gravely.

"They...die!" Jaelyn yelled.

"I'm sorry." The man said.

"Your lying! I know it!" Jaelyn yelled angrily.

The doctor grabbed her hand and laid it on Peyton. He was colder than normal.

"Peyton. The said you were dead. Wake up or they'll keep lying." Jaelyn shook the body lightly.

"Peyton get up! Peyton!" Jaelyn was hitting Peyton's body as hard as she could.

Her legs couldn't hold her anymore. She sank to the ground crying.

"You said you'd make my birthday better! Not make it worse!" She cried desperately.

The man picked her up.

"Let's get you to your room." He said as the crying girl struggled.

Callie, Arizona, and Alex had been putting more presents under Jaelyn's tree. Everyone seemed to be when Jaelyn was brought it, screaming and kicking, and they couldn't react.

"What wrong?" Alex rushed to the girl.

She smacked him away!

"All of you leave me alone!" She yelled.

"Jae, what happened?" Arizona came closer.

"Leave! Now!" Jaelyn yelled.

"Jaelyn, what's got you so worked up?" Callie wondered.

"I told you and you and you it was my birthday today! And guess what happy birthday to me! I get to spend it alone because you all ignored me when I told you! The one person who actually cared is gone so leave me alone!" Jaelyn finally snapped.

Silently each one left.

"Who died?" Alex said.

"Peyton Jace." A nurse informed him.

"Poor Jae." Callie was shocked.

"How did he die?" Arizona asked.

"He had some rare form of cancer. Sad they celebrating that little girl's birthday when she came out screaming for help. He was dead before she got outside for help." The nurse shook her head.

"So we forgot her birthday and Peyton is dead. She is never going to forgive us!" Arizona sighed.

"Hey!" Meredith and Derek came walking by.

"Whats with the face?" Derek asked looking at how glum everyone was.

Meredith raised a eyebrow.

"We all forgot Jaelyn's birthday." Arizona said.

"That's not even the bad part..." Callie muttered.

"What's the bad part?" Christina, who had heard, asked.

"Her friend Peyton Jace is going 6 feet under." Alex said.

"No. She's going to hate everyone!" Meredith muttered.

"I know. Ok let's figure out a way to help her and make her happy." Callie said.

They all huddled up.


	20. Chapter 20

**Jaelyn sighed. **

She heard a knock.

'Callie?' She wondered.

Arizona slowly stepped in.

"Callie?" Jaelyn said aloud.

"It's me." Arizona hesitantly came closer.

"What do you want?" Jaelyn sneered.

"Well the others are busy so thinking up ways for you to forgive them. I thought I'm come here and say I'm sorry, Jae." Arizona said.

"You forget my birthday and you think saying your sorry is just going to make me not mad!" Jaelyn screeched.

"I brought I'm sorry donuts." Arizona smiled.

"You are forgiven." Jaelyn said.

Arizona laughed and handed over the box.

"If you ask me you have too much time if you can go and get me donuts." Jaelyn said.

"I do. I hear your getting your surgery done in 2 days." Arizona broke the silence.

"Yeah...He wants Callie help. But she yelled at me." Jaelyn shook her head.

"She was scared. Oh come on you were drowned in a bath and beat up by a nurse. Though now that I look at it, that doesn't sound too believable." Arizona stated.

"Hey! It's more believable than some lady getting shoes and a dress cuz of her godmother. And a pumpkin as a carriage? A apple would be so much cooler." Jaelyn smiled.

Arizona had to laugh at how off that was.

"Yes it would. Now Jae can I ask you something?" Arizona said.

"Yeah!" Jaelyn grinned.

"Did you really break Lauren Boswell's face?" Arizona asked.

"Yep. Can I ask you something?" Jaelyn nodded.

Arizona laughed then nodded. It was true a little five-no six year old had broke Lauren's nose. With her head. Lauren Boswell was now the laughing stock of the hospital.

"Are you still white?" Jaelyn asked in all seriousness.

"What? Yes." Arizona didn't know what to make of this question.

"Ok! Didn't need ya to change colors on us." Jaelyn clapped.

"You don't seem sad about Peyton anymore." Arizona commented.

"Peyton didn't like when I was sad so I won't be. Don't get sad get mad!" Jaelyn laughed.

Arizona ruffled Jaelyn's short hair.

"No! Don't ruin it's beauty." Jaelyn smacked her hand away.

"Beauty? Do you have a dictionary in your brain?" Arizona asked.

"Maybe..." Jaelyn gave her a odd look.

"I wouldn't doubt it." Arizona grinned.

"Arizona, I need you to physically tell me if your smiling because I can not see if your smiling." Jaelyn said.

"I'm smiling." Arizona replied.

"See how easy life is now." Jaelyn stated.

Arizona laughed.

"I love you. Your fun. Wanna play a prank on everyone?" Jaelyn had a evil smile plastered upon her lips.

"Of course." Arizona grinned.

Jaelyn whispered the plan.

Arizona slowly went to the others.

"I talked to Jaelyn. She has different ways for you to make her happy. Alex your first." Arizona almost giggled.

"What do I need to do?" Alex asked

Arizona whispered to him.

A few minutes later all the doctors were in a room.

Alex stood shirtless.

"Start!" Jaelyn chirped.

"My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard and their like it's better than yours. Damn right, it's better yours. I could teach you but I have to...charge." Alex was doing a stripped dance.

Arizona was recording it so when

Jaelyn could see she could watch.

"Aw~He can sing!" Jaelyn squealed as everyone laughed.

"Who's next?" Arizona asked.

"Jackson." Jaelyn grinned.

"But you...ok." Arizona grinned.

Within minutes of screaming Jaelyn had what she wanted.

Jackson was wearing a Cinderella with a crown and sparkly equipment.

"You can only take it off during surgery. But even then you must wear the Cinderella surgery gown we got specially for you." Jaelyn grinned.

Richard Webber stared.

"What are you wearing?" Webber asked.

"I'm a gay sparkly fairy." Jackson threw glitter.

"Gay?" Webber looks confused.

"It also means stupid~" Jackson forced a giggle.

Arizona filmed it all. Jaelyn giggled.

"Ok who's next?" Arizona asked.

"Callie!" Jaelyn got a evil smile.

"Callie!" Arizona called.

"Yes?" Callie turned.

"Can you..." Arizona mouthed words like she was talking.

"What?" Callie looked confused.

"I said..." Arizona did it again.

"I've got to go!" Callie sped away.

"Help! There's a..." Jaelyn mouthed the rest of the sentence.

"A what?" Callie yelled.

"A..." Jaelyn once again mouthed the rest.

"Oh my god! I can't hear!" Callie felt Arizona and Jaelyn hug her.

"Agh! Look!" Arizona screamed.

Jaelyn was tearing off her own skin.

Thump! Callie was on the ground. She fainted.

Jaelyn and Arizona laughed.

"Yay fake boo-boos!" Jaelyn grinned.

Arizona helped Jaelyn peel off the fake skin.

" I didn't think Callie would fall for that." Arizona commented.

"It's the stress. Tell Kepner and everyone to get ready." Jaelyn said.

Arizona told Kepner who told Derek who told Meredith who told Christina who told Owen.

When Callie woke up she saw giant Pokemon dancing around her.

"I don't wanna know." Callie ran off.

Kepner took of the costume head.

"I'm not sure what just happened." Owen said.

"I was guilted into wearing a Pikachu costume." Christina muttered.

"Good children!" Jaelyn cheered.

Her only regret was she couldn't see it until she could see.

"So...who's next! Derek!" Jaelyn smiled.

Arizona got a lovely chocolate cake.

"Derek. To thank you for doing the Pokemon stunt I was told to give you this." Arizona lied through her teeth.

"Oh. Tell her thanks." Derek cut himself some.

After he ate it Arizona did the same to Alex, who happily ate the cake, and then Arizona revealed Jaelyn.

"I put worms in that cake." She said.

Alex gave her a look of horror. He ran to the bathroom and started making himself throw up.

Meredith watched as her husband fainted.

"Would you do the honors?" Arizona pointed at Derek.

Meredith tied his legs with a almost invisible wire. Then tied the rest to a door. If Derek got up the door would slam into his face.

"Okay! Your are all forgiven, peasants." With that Arizona and Jaelyn skipped away to plan other stuff that would back people embarrassed.


	21. Chapter 21

**"Rape!" Jaelyn screamed desperately. **

"I'm not raping you! I need to sedate you for surgery!" Alex yelled trying to hold the girl.

Arizona walked in tiredly. She barely glanced at the two.

"Alex, stop raping the girl. Jaelyn, don't scream." Arizona rubbed her temples.

"She won't let me sedate her for surgery." Alex stated giving the woman a odd look.

"Why not, Jae?" Arizona asked.

"I don't want surgery no more!" Jaelyn exclaimed.

Arizona raised a eyebrow. Why wouldn't Jaelyn want this surgery?

"Why? Do you not want to see?" Arizona poked the girl's forehead.

"I do but...I heard Alex say that something bad could happen!" Jaelyn said sadly.

Arizona's kind eyes turned into a harsh glare. She stared at Alex with pure hate. If looks could kill Alex would be dead. She grabbed his ears and pulled him out and a little ways away so Jaelyn couldn't hear.

"She's six! Why in god's name did you tell her that?" Arizona yelled.

"Her eyes were shut! I thought she was asleep when I told that to Jo." Alex waved his hands around.

"Her eyes are shut all the time!" Arizona hit her head.

"Go apologize!" Arizona hissed.

She watched at Alex scurried off. Arizona heard his terrified screams. She rushed only to see a empty bed.

"Where is Jaelyn." Arizona seethed.

"She was gone! But she knocked somethings over so I know she wasn't kidnapped." Alex rubbed the back of his head.

"Go. Find. Jaelyn!" Arizona said slowly and calmly, too calmly.

Alex turned and ran blindly around. He desperately looking around for the small girl. Arizona sighed and made no move to get up from the bed she was sitting on.

Jaelyn however was lost. She unknowingly wondered into a older gentleman's room.

"Are you lost, dear?" A older voice asked.

"Maybe." Jaelyn said feeling around the room.

"You're blind." The man stated.

"Yeah..." Jaelyn found something flat and wooden and padded.

"It's a chair." The man told her.

Jaelyn sat down. She kept her eyes shut as always.

"Your a pretty young girl. Why are you crying?" The man asked touching Jaelyn's face.

"I-I'm not crying!" Jaelyn wiped her eyes.

The man chuckled.

"I have time to kill. Why are you so sad?" The man asked her.

"I'm not suppose to talk to strangers." Jaelyn said.

"Name's Ashton, Miss. And you are?" Ashton grinned.

"Jaelyn. I'm sad because everyone's saying I gotta have surgery on my eyes. But Alex said bad things! I don't want to! I might be blind forever and ever! Or die!" Jaelyn exclaimed.

"Miss Jaelyn, open them eyes of yours." Ashton clearly had a accent.

Jaelyn opened them to reveal her normal eyes. They seemed dull though.

"Miss Jaelyn, you have beautiful eyes. I'm going to tell you a story." The man cleared his throat.

"We lost Jaelyn." Arizona told Derek. He could only stare.

"How?" Callie, who popped out of no where, asked.

"I yelled at Alex, Jaelyn disappeared." Arizona made didn't look at Callie.

"How does a blind six year old escape?" Owen rubbed his temples.

"It's Jaelyn. Need more explanation?" Callie smirked.

"Huh. We really need to chain her to her bed." Derek put a hand on his head and sighed.

"I'm stumped." Arizona said tiredly.

"If your looking for the devil child she's in the army man's room. " Christina said as she ran by.

The devil child was Jaelyn, a nickname Jaelyn had no idea about, and army guy was a old veteran Christina had met.

"I found her!" Meredith yelled while running after Christina.

"We know where she is." Callie looked at Alex, who turned and ran fast, not wanting to face the wrath of both women.

"Why did you get in the way if you knew you could die or get bad hurt?" Jaelyn asked after hearing a good story.

"Because I needed to save my friend. There is always risks in life." Ashton said.

"But I don't want to risk my life!" Jaelyn exclaimed loudly.

"Dear, It was my life or my friend. Your risking your life or your eyes. Choose the eyes." Ashton told her.

"But..." Jaelyn was quiet.

"Your eyes are needed. More than anything." Ashton took her hand and set it on the end of his leg.

Jaelyn felt and felt but it was round. And not too long.

" What's wrong with it?" Jaelyn wondered.

"I lost it in the war. I took a risk and I lost something. But I gained a friend. Have you lost anything?" Ashton asked.

"I lost my friend." Jaelyn said sadly.

"Well now it's your turn to gain. Your going to gain those pretty eyes." Ashton told the little girl.

Jaelyn sat there deep in thought. Her small mind understood most of it. He took a grenade for his comrade and didn't die but lost a leg. So he lost a leg and gained a friend. She lost a friend and could gain her eye sight.

"Oh thank god! Arizona almost killed me." Alex said.

"I'm ready for surgery." Jaelyn stated.

"What?" Alex was flabbergasted.

"I'm ready." Jaelyn repeated slowly.

"Fine! Let's go!" Alex exclaimed.

"When I can see, your the first I'm visiting." Jaelyn called out to Ashton as she felt her arm being tugged.

As they walked, Jaelyn started thinking.

"You said you'd help." Jaelyn stated.

"What?" Alex stood confused for a second.

"You said you'd help get Callie and Arizona together. You aren't helping." Jaelyn told him.

Alex stared at her for a second. He didn't move.

"I'm not actually sure what I can do." Alex started.

"Get rid of all my presents." Jaelyn cut him off.

"What?" Alex was stumped.

"Sell all my Christmas presents. Use the money and pay God to make them happy again." Jaelyn said.

"Jae, you can't pay God." Alex told her.

"Then sell them and take the money. In return just make them get together!" Jaelyn slammed her small fists into Alex's chest.

Tears gathered in the younger girl's eyes again. She bit her lip to stop her sobs.

"I'm going to talk to Arizona while your in surgery." Alex stroked the girl's hair.

"Come on, Jae. Let's get you ready." Meredith took her arm and led her away. Jaelyn waved to nothing in particular.

Alex turned and went to find Arizona.

A/N: I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been sooo busy it's not even funny. I'm going to try and update everyday.


	22. Chapter 22

**J"Come with me." Alex grabbed Arizona's arm. **

"What? No!" Arizona tugged her arm trying to get away.

"Your coming with me." Alex dragged her outside into the cold snow.

"What the hell, Karev?" Arizona shouted.

"Do you love Callie?" Alex asked.

"What?" Arizona stood shocked.

"Do you love Callie?" Alex repeated.

"Yes! Why?" Arizona wondered.

"Your hurting that little girl." Alex said.

"Jaelyn? I'm not hurting her. I thought this is about Callie." Arizona protested.

"She asked me to sell her gifts. Just to see you and Callie get back together? Why the hell did you cheat on Callie?" Alex started to get angry.

"I... I was in the moment!" Arizona shouted.

Both glared at each other. Alex was killing Arizona in his head.

"Oh? Maybe your angry with Callie?" Alex smirked at his own conclusion.

"Angry?" Arizona glared and gritted her teeth.

"Are you still mad she told them to amputate your leg?" Alex asked.

Arizona stayed silent. She had her eyes on the snowy ground.

"I am right, aren't I. Your angry but think about this. It was your life or your leg. Did you want to live to see Sofia grow up or die?" Alex started raising his voice.

"I-" Arizona couldn't finish.

"You need someone to blame. So you take it all out on Callie because she gave the order. You want someone to blame. So you try to hurt Callie like you were hurt when you lost your leg." Alex yelled.

"She let them cut off my leg! I asked her not to!" Arizona shrieked.

"You are not the only one affected by that crash. You don't see that do you? Derek hurt his hand. He isn't and didn't blame anyone or isn't trying to hurt anyone. His hand is better. Now you can use the prosthetic leg. Your better. Stop blaming Callie." Alex told her.

Arizona stayed silent.

"Jaelyn is six and prays for you guys forgive each other and be happy. Now stop being a child and fix things. If Callie got hurt and you had to choose her life or a body part, what would you choose? Hmm?" Alex ranted.

Arizona was silent. She hadn't thought of such things. Or she had but had been so blind to it.

"I'm going in to wait for Jaelyn. You get your priorities in order." Alex walked away.

Arizona fell to her knees and started crying.

Everyone was waiting anxiously for Jaelyn. Everyone was. Christina kept looking towards the direction of the OR during her work. Meredith was tapping everything impatiently. Callie was watching the surgery, as no one had the heart to tell her to work. Alex was with Callie waiting. Watching. And it was nerve wracking. No one wanted to talk of what could happen. They were sure Derek wouldn't mess up. They knew he wouldn't. But in some cases people didn't wake after surgery. Callie was excitedly wondering what kind of glasses Jaelyn would look good in. The damage was done quite badly. With the surgery she could see, but glasses would most likely be needed. She could be worrying over the small girl but keeping it positive seemed easier. A little later Derek raised his arm and gave a thumbs up. Callie, who was pressed up against the glass, squealed. Alex looked up to see Derek. He put a fist up and grinned.

Alex, Callie, Christina, and Meredith rushed to see Derek.

"Before you say a word, Jaelyn will get up in a few hours. She can get the bandages off tomorrow. She needs someone to take her to the eye doctor. Not it!" Derek announced.

"Not it!" Christina yelled out.

"Not it!" Callie called out.

"Not it!" Meredith said.

They looked around. Alex didn't say it.

"Alex, you're taking Jaelyn to get her glasses." Callie smiled sweetly.

"What? No! Not it!" Alex shouted.

"Too late." Everyone left to do what they needed to do.

"Wake up." Jaelyn heard Alex's soft voice.

She opened her eyes to see black again. Jaelyn panicked as she realized the operation hadn't worked. She wanted to cry.

"Oh no! It didn't work!" She cried out. Her hands lashed out as she banged on everything she could touch in rage.

Alex took hold of her hands. He held her down.

"Jae, calm down! Calm down! It's just bandages." Alex took her hand and pressed against her bandages.

"Oh! Can I get them off! Please!" Jaelyn asked trying to get them off.

Alex swatted her hands away.

"No. Shepard said in a day or two." Alex told her.

"But it's almost Christmas Eve!" Jaelyn exclaimed.

"I know. They'll be off in time. Tomorrow we go to get your glasses. They work fast so you'll get them that day." Alex told the young girl.

"I want Callie!" Jaelyn said.

"Fine." Alex got up.

"And a donut!" Jaelyn added.

"Don't push your luck!" Alex yelled.

Jaelyn smirked to herself. She did it! She took her risk. And she gained.

She set her head on her pillow. She fiddled with her hands. The burns were gone and the bandages too. Her legs were healing but the bandages were there. Jaelyn realized she hadn't even noticed they were on her legs. It felt so natural now. Her stomach didn't really hurt anymore from the gun shot. After all Alex always gave her the best pain medicine. Jaelyn had a slight headache but it was bearable.

"You called?" Callie grinned.

"Callie!" Jaelyn squealed.

"I brought some friends." Callie said.

"Who?" Jaelyn wondered.

Callie just grinned and got closer. She put two objects in Jaelyn arms.

"Sloan! Lexi!" Jaelyn pressed the toys closer.

"Thought you'd want them. Anyway, your eyes are going to be blurry at first when you get the bandages off. It okay, though." Callie explained to her.

"Oh! Okay! Now where is my dang donut?" Jaelyn whined.

"Donut!" Alex threw it and it landed on Jaelyn's lap.

While Callie opened it, Jaelyn started thinking. If Callie and Alex are here, wouldn't Arizona be? But she isn't.

"Where is Arizona?" Jaelyn asked.

"She's busy." Alex said fast.

"Oh." Jaelyn said as Alex left.

Alex was sitting alone when Arizona sat next to him.

"What do you want?" Alex spat.

"Your right." Arizona said.

"What?" Alex asked.

"Your right. I am blaming Callie. And your right. I'm better." Arizona stated.

They sat there in silence for a minute.

"Everyday...I think it should have been me. I should have been on the plane." Alex muttered.

"Sometimes I think you should have. Sometimes." Arizona said.

"I'm sorry." Alex said.

"It's fine. I'm not blaming you or Callie anymore. You and Jaelyn opened my eyes. I want Callie back." Arizona told him.

Alex sat there for a minute. He looked deep in thought. One hand was in his hair and the other clenched by his side.

"Jaelyn." Alex said slowly.

"What?" Arizona raised a eyebrow.

"Ask Jaelyn what to do." Alex got up and left Arizona to her thoughts.


	23. Chapter 23

"So will you help?" Arizona asked after explaining the situation to Jaelyn.

Jaelyn understood the part about how she needed her help. She got the love part. What she didn't understand was why Arizona thought Jaelyn would actually help her.

"No." Was Jaelyn's curt reply.

"What?" Arizona gasped.

"I give up. I told you what ya need to do, Ari. Figure it out. I don't care if you get together. I don't care no more!" Jaelyn stuck her tongue out and hurried back into her little fort of hospital sheets and pillows.

Arizona stood frozen. She hadn't expected that. She expected to get yelled at, maybe even hit. Never in a million years would she have guessed Jaelyn would give up on her. She turned on her heel and hurried out of the room.

Jaelyn sat quietly under the blankets. Her hands scratched at the annoying bandages around her head. Jaelyn decided she was done after consulting her two toys. Well they didn't really answer but that's what Jaelyn assumed they said. Jaelyn remembered telling Arizona a plan er idea about her current problem but it was still a good base. Arizona, if she remembered, could figure out the rest.

"I get these off later." Jaelyn said to her toys as she touched the bandages. "Then I can see if everything is as I left it. Cuz I want it to be."

The toys didn't reply making Jaelyn angry.

"You never answer!" Jaelyn threw them and laid down in her fort.

Christina walked in and saw a pile of blankets.

"What is that?" She wondered. She looked to see the heart monitor was unplugged. Christina raised a eyebrow. Jaelyn was most likely in the pile. The kid was more trouble blind than when she could see. Walking towards it she accidentally hit the nightstand. It made a big boom noise as everything fell off. Jaelyn let out a scream as she struggled to untangle herself. Christina saw the pile moving. She quickly started unwrapping the flailing child as Jaelyn's screams were getting louder.

"Jae. Jae! Jae! Calm down!" Christina shook the girl. Jaelyn was in full panic mode. Her breathing was shallow and fast. She felt like she couldn't get enough air. Her hands were wrapping around her neck as if she was strangling herself. Christina struggled to keep her hands off her neck.

"Jaelyn! Stop it now!" Christina finally smacked the girl. Jaelyn stopped. Her body went limp in Christina's arms. By now quite a few doctors had gathered. Everyone wondered what was wrong with the girl. No emotion could be found on her face.

"Go away!" Christina yelled. Everyone left the two alone.

"Jae, I'm sorry I hit you." Christina told the child.

Jaelyn didn't respond.

"What happened?" Christina asked.

Jaelyn shook.

"The b-big bang. I-I thought it w-was a g-g-g..." Jaelyn took deep breathes.

"A gun?" Christina asked. Jaelyn nodded slowly.

"Right here hurts." Jaelyn touched her chest. Christina was at a loss. She didn't know how to respond to the girl. She hadn't heard what Jaelyn said.

"Christina! Right here hurts!" Jaelyn insisted. Christina finally pulled herself together.

"Ok. Let's go get Arizona or Alex and then the pain will stop, ok?" Christina pulled the girl up. Jaelyn stumbled back down. Her legs felt like jelly.

"Ok. We're going to try this again." Christina once again pulled Jaelyn up. This time Jaelyn stood shakily.

As they walked Christina looked for anybody. She spotted Jackson.

"Jackson! Where's Arizona?" Christina asked.

"In surgery. A kid's getting a new heart. Why?" Jackson asked.

"Damn it. Is Karev with her?" Christina asked.

"Yes, I think he's just observing, though." Jackson answered. Christina sighed.

"Go get him. Now." Christina said.

"Why?" Jackson raised a eyebrow.

"Because Jaelyn had some kind of panic attack and I am not dealing with it. I can't go to Callie. I know she's doing some really big surgery. Now Go!" Christina put her hands on her head and sighed. Jackson took the shaking girl as enough evidence to do as he was told. He scurried of to deal with that.

"Chrisie, Why don't you want to deal with me?" Jaelyn asked.

"Because I'm not usually dealing with kids having panic attacks, ok. So Alex can deal with that." Christina explained.

Jaelyn didn't move. She just sat there. Alex came running as fast as he could. He dropped to his knees.

"Jae, whats going on?" He asked.

Jaelyn didn't answer. Sighing Alex picked the child up and held her close. He went to a bench and continued to hold her. The girl, he realized, was scared of many things after the shooting. One was guns. She shot one and was shot by one. Guns scared her. Blood also did. She couldn't smell blood and when the bandages come off Alex doubted she could see it. Jaelyn feared stairs. She had to climb all the way up by herself with a bullet in her stomach. That could traumatize any child. She was scared of a certain area of the hospital where she almost bled out. Loud noises freaked her out also. One shooting did the worse damage to the girl than years of abuse ever did. Jaelyn fell asleep, pain long forgotten, clutching Alex tightly. And no one dared disturb the two.

A/N: Soooo sorry. I've been so busy...so busy to the point I've only had two hours of sleep this week. I'm trying to update more :) sorry


End file.
